


Talisman's Folly

by Aria_Breuer



Series: Item Insertion Parody [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Item Insertion Parody, Multi, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one-shot chapters, telling Clockwise's back story from his infancy to adulthood, and the events that brought him to Middle-earth. This is a companion piece to <i>Kindred's Strife</i> and the Third Prequel in the Item-Insertion Parody Anthology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:,** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy and the Appendices belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. All original material belongs to the author of this fan fiction one-shot chapter story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third prequel in the Item Insertion Parody Anthology!
> 
>  _Talisman’s Folly_ , this story, is a companion piece to _Kindred’s Strife_ , mostly because they each have events running into each other’s story. Also, since Clockwise tells a different story, from what he remembers, in Reader’s Retribution, this story will bring about the missing pieces to his tale. So now that that’s said, let’s begin the tale. :)

 

Dawn broke the horizon.

Loud machinery stampeded across the rainforest. The animals hadn’t expected this to invade their homeland, and their usual spots. The machinery wasn’t the only part of the forest they had to worry about and fear. Men in orange and yellow construction suits stopped by the trees, sawing them with their heavy machines and chopping them down.

Many animals fled the scene with their young. The birds were prepared, grabbing their nests and flying in the same direction as the animals. Although, flying into the deeper parts of the forest wasn’t what they had in mind, they had no choice. It was survival of the fittest. Speed was more important in this case.

Mating season was over a season ago. The macaws weren’t too pleased about leaving their homes. Still, the calls and chirps worked, for the birds moved away, heading for a new home. Among the birds, there was a family of scarlet macaws. Roland was the leader of his family. He kept lookout for his mate Clarisse and their two daughters, Arina and Ava. Roland’s brother Rerin, a blue-and-gold macaw, flew on ahead to warn his mate and children about the machinery.

Rerin had not returned since first light. Roland was worried and tense. Surely his brother would return by now.

"We're ready, Roland! Should we fly now?" Clarisse asked, startling her husband.

"Will we ever see that green countryside, Papa?" Ava asked, growing excited.

"I hope so. If we ever find that Tonkinese cat that spoke of Middle-earth – never mind," Roland said, shaking off the thought. "For now, we should take flight and hope to find safe ground."

"Watch out!" Arina cried, as a tall tree nearly impaled her and her family.

"Come on! Let's fly!" Roland said, taking flight almost immediately.

Roland’s family followed him at top speed. They were seconds into their flight when Arina looked down, just in time to see a blue-and-gold macaw captured by construction workers. No. Arina cawed in despair. She nearly rushed down when Ava blocked her path, doing her best to calm her sister. Roland looked around as well. Realization struck him. The blue-and-gold macaw was his brother Rerin. He was unconscious. Roland spun around, only to witness Arina fly down be caught in a cage, a few inches apart from Rerin.

"There's nothing you can do for either of them!” Clarisse told Ava, serious. “Let's fly away from here, before they capture us too!" Clarisse turned to Roland, asking him sharply, "Roland?"

"My brother's down there! We can't just leave them to those men! They might do something – they could kill them if we don't…"

"Roland, there isn't anything we can do for them," Clarisse said in a calm, trembling voice. "Come on." She told both Ava and Roland, "The both of you. We must move or we'll never escape. Come on!" It was the encouragement Roland and Ava needed to fly away from the work zone, as more trees fell to the forest floor.

o-o-o

The three scarlet macaws flew until sundown.

Amongst the crowd of macaws, Roland managed to find Rerin’s wife, two daughters and his son. They asked Roland what became of Rerin, at which the parrot told them the truth.

“I’m sorry. He was taken by construction workers,” Roland said. He added, “My daughter Arina is amongst the macaws that were taken.”

“Roland, I’m so sorry,” Rerin’s wife said, saddened by the news.

Roland turned his gaze to the crowd of macaws, telling them, “We need to be careful. I fear more construction workers will come.”

“Who speaks that way?” one of the macaws asked.

“Forgive me. I know about Middle-earth.” Roland admitted, “I…” but his mind was interrupted by another sound.

His gaze turned towards a brown and cream colored cat, with blue eyes that met his own. Roland was stunned, ignoring the rest of the birds. However, by the time he leapt down to a few more branches, the cat had vanished into the forest.

He returned to the present in time to tell the birds, “We need to keep a lookout, and make sure we’re not caught up in deforestation again.”

“What should we do?” another macaw asked.

“Right now, we sleep. We’ll come up with a plan by morning,” Roland said, already formulating a plan.


	2. First Meeting

"What happened next, Grandpa Roland?" asked a young fledgling.

"Did you ever find Middle-earth?" asked a second young fledgling.

"Did the Tonkinese cat take you to Middle-earth?" The first young fledgling chirped.

Roland laughed merrily. "My grandchildren, do you know what Middle-earth is and where to find it?"

"No," said the two young fledglings in unison.

"Could you tell us more about Middle-earth, _please_?" The first young fledgling asked.

"More stories about faraway countries, Roland?" Clarisse asked. She was seated next to the third young fledgling, the youngest sibling of his brother and sister.

"I believe him, Grandma Clarisse," the third fledgling admitted, truthfully.

"Of course you would, Reyes! You always believe in these fantasy tales…" The first young fledgling turned to Roland and asked, politely, "But I still want to know, as does Tetha."

Roland chuckled happily. "Very well. If Reyes will join us, we can begin the history of Middle-earth." Reyes glided down next to his brother and sister. The young fledgling then plopped directly across from his grandfather. "All right, here we go: Middle-earth is a fair land filled with Hobbits, Dwarves, Elves, Wizards, and Men."

"Ooh! Are the Men we're talking about from our time?" Tetha asked, excitedly.

Their grandfather shook his head. "No, the Race of Men I speak of came from a time long past, before the continents broke and the land was lush, fertile, and green. Hobbits moved to places northwestward, while Men ruled the Northern and Southern Kingdoms, back in the day. War soon broke out amongst the highest of races, the Maia and Valar. Among them was a terrible but powerful Maia named Morgoth, who taught his apprentice Sauron how to create Rings of Power. Sauron eventually created Rings of Power for Elves, Dwarves, and Men, but then he created the One Ring for himself. Only by the hand of Isildur was Sauron defeated. From what I last heard word from the Tonkinese cat, Sauron is returning to power inside his dark tower called Barad-dûr, near his active volcano known as Mount Doom."

"Is there any way to stop this Sauron?" Reyes asked, now curious.

"I have no word yet, but rumor has it that his Ring was not destroyed during Isildur's time. It has been said that Isildur kept the One Ring for himself and did not destroy it in Mount Doom, the very volcano from where it was created." Roland ended his story there. "Now, I think I've given you three one too many thoughts. I suggest that you, Seagur, lead your brother and sister back to your parents, before they worry."

"Oh, yes sir," Seagur said, leading his sister Tetha away from the nest.

"Reyes,” Roland spoke now to his grandson, “do you have more you would like to ask?"

"Yes, Grandpa Roland. Do you know what happened to your brother and my aunt?" Reyes asked, curious once again.

Roland shook his head. "Sadly, I don't know if they are still alive. Now, it's time you followed your brother and sister."

"Come on, Reyes! The first one back to Ma and Pa's nest gets the first berries from the berry bush!" Seagur said in delight, as he and his sister took flight in the tree tops.

Reyes, after taking a few paces back, leapt off the tree branch. His first few attempts at flying were a success, but this time he found himself hopping from branch to branch, doing his best to keep his balance. He failed, lost altitude and gained speed. Just as he hit the forest floor, Reyes fell into unconsciousness, which lasted for several seconds. Even though it felt like minutes in Reyes’ mind.

o-o-o

When he came to, Reyes jumped upon meeting the gaze of a blue-and-gold macaw. For a moment, he thought he’d met an angel in the macaw. It was then he thought of her like a rare flower, ready to welcome him onwards. The blue-and-gold macaw spoke to him as he leapt to his feet.

"Are you all right? You took a nasty fall."

"I'm fine. I'm… who are you?" Reyes asked, growing excited.

"My name is Rosalina.” The blue-and-gold fledgling replied. “What's your name, macaw, or do you not yet have one?"

"No, I do… my name is Reyes," Reyes said in introduction. Hesitant, he continued the conversation. "So, which tree do you live on – I mean, where is your parents' nest?"

"I live near your parents' nest.” Rosalina said, giggling, “I've seen you take a few nasty crash landings. No wonder you sound funny."

"I try not to be funny. It would upset my brother Seagur, and Seagur is not one for small talk, Rosalina," Reyes admitted, doubtful.

"Well, I think you should stay funny. You might… impress me someday," Rosalina said, about ready to take flight.

Stopping her, Reyes asked, "Wait, when can I see you again?" Reyes asked her, determination in his eyes.

"How about next week? My parents would rather keep me in the skies until I've grown." Rosalina suggested.

"Fair enough," Reyes said in agreement. "I'll see you next week." He watched Rosalina take off, before his grandparents came and helped him back up to the treetops.


	3. Mating Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this one-shot was inspired by the bar fight and its scenes in the film, titled "Star Trek: The Prequel".

 

_Two Years Later…_

Seagur perched on a nearby tree branch. It was early in the morning and already the first day of spring was upon them. It was here and now. And in this moment, Seagur scanned the area for any sign of female macaws. Just as he was about to stretch his wings, Reyes – who was now a pure scarlet, adolescent macaw – nearly rammed into his eldest brother. Tetha, also an adolescent scarlet macaw, but with duller feather colors, had gone hunting that morning. She wouldn’t return to her nest until sundown.

Seagur pushed Reyes off to one side. In his haste, he told his brother, "Reyes, get off me! You think your talk about this land called 'Middle-earth' is going to help? You had better watch yourself or you'll end up like Grandpa Roland. His stories would have made us go as senile as him."

"Our Grandpa Roland wasn't senile! His stories are true, and I believe him, Seagur! Wouldn't you?" Reyes asked, defending himself and their grandfather.

"No,” Seagur announced, hopping away from his youngest brother, “and I wish you would stop talking nonsense. You remember how that worked out last time between you and Rosalina. Don't you, Reyes?"

"We haven't said a word to each other in two years. I wonder how she's doing," Reyes admitted, almost daydreaming.

"Well,” Seagur exclaimed to his brother, pointed towards the forest floor, “there's your chance to find out. Go on, Reyes. I'll catch up."

"Uh… all right," Reyes said, nervously. He took off, gathering speed as he spiraled down to the forest floor. The second he crash landed on the mossy ground, he moved fast to a standing position. He brushed himself off in two strokes, investigating the area as much as possible.

All around the scarlet macaw were a few female macaws, in different shades and colored feathers. These macaws giggled in amused to Reyes’ nasty fall. Reyes gave them a crooked smile, before fumbling over his feet to reach Rosalina.

Now Rosalina, ever since leaving her parents’ nest two years ago, had grown and changed into a beautiful blue-and-gold macaw. But then, this is what Reyes knew of Rosalina: the way she brightened the small glen with her grace. Then her laughter, which sounded like bells, or so Reyes remembered her songs. The scarlet macaw cleared his throat twice, nearly coughing in the process, as he flapped towards Rosalina, managing to stand face to face with her.

" _Hello_ Rosa _lina_!" Reyes said, chipper.

"Please Reyes,” Reyes said, calmly, “if you have more stories about your… fantasies and dreams of visiting elvish lands, then you might as well walk away and leave me alone."

"I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon," Reyes said, cool yet shy. "I was hoping we could talk about… us."

Rosalina chuckled, melancholically, "I would rather not dream of speaking about us. That would make you want me more, and we both know that would end badly."

"Please Rosalina, can I make it up to you?" Reyes asked, not falling for Rosalina's excuse.

"No, you can't," Rosalina said in a sharp, serious tone. "Frankly, I don't think you ever will find a way to get my attention."

"Rosalina, I just wanted to make it up to you for…" Reyes was cut off by one of Rosalina’s friends. He certainly was a tough macaw, Rosalina’s friend.

"Rosalina! Is there a problem?"

"Of course there is, but I can handle this one, Mac," Rosalina said, deliberately.

Reyes chuckled. He told Rosalina’s friends, shrewdly, "She's just messing around with the wrong crowd." He added, regretting, "I mean we can all be friends… right, buddies?"

"I think you need to watch your back, Reyes." Mac spoke, harshly.

"I have to leave," said Reyes, ready to take flight.

"You're not going anywhere,” Mac said, blocking Reyes’ path with a wing, “you little clockwise. I'm sure you can't count either. There's at least five of us blue-and-gold macaws and only one of you. So, why don't you watch your mouth before I knock your beak off…?"

"Okay. I think someone here needs a drink of fresh, Amazonian Forest river water! Am I right?" Reyes announced, waving a wing up in the air.

Just like that, with no other bird or macaw paying attention to him, other than Mac’s annoyed glare, Reyes made the attempt to fly. Several things happened at once: Reyes was knocked backwards by Mac. The moment Reyes stood up, he was caught in a bird fight against Mac and his male macaw friends. Rosalina did her best to stop the fight, but to no avail, for Reyes attempted to fight back hard. Just when things seemed their bleakest, an elder scarlet macaw whistled. The other macaws flew away, murmuring amongst themselves.

Once he realized it was just him, Rosalina and the elder macaw, Reyes stumbled to his feet. He made his presence known, as he walked over to a wide pool of water. "This elder macaw certainly knows how to whistle. He drove all those macaws away…"

"Reyes, mind your manners!" Rosalina snapped in a serious tone. "I'm almost glad we parted when you first spoke about Middle-earth."

"Then I'm glad I said anything about Middle-earth, Rosalina. You might well believe me," Reyes said, a little weary.

“If I may?" The elder scarlet macaw intervened. As soon as Reyes faced him, the elder macaw continued. "Some of the macaws mentioned you to me. I guess you telling stories about a mythical land must be true, but I haven't seen it… yet. Some only say it's a myth and a legend, while others just want to avoid the stories about Middle-earth at all." He introduced himself to the two macaws. "My name is Grover. You two must be Reyes and Rosalina. Something tells me you two have met before."

"Yes, we have and I would rather not talk about Reyes and his stories," Rosalina admitted, a little snobbish.

"Well then, why don't you tell us something you do know?" Reyes asked, encouraging Rosalina to start her explanation. "Besides, you owe me a good story."

"Who says I do, Reyes?" Rosalina asked, a little snazzy with her speech. She paused, admitting to Grover in a serious tone, "All right, Reyes and I met when we were fledglings. I didn't believe his stories for the longest time; even now, because I didn't believe they were true. His Grandpa Roland was senile when he mentioned anything about Middle-earth…" Her voice dropped as she asked, out of curiosity, "You think they're true. Don't you, Grover?"

Grover nodded. "I have more than truth to tell you both. There is this cat, a brown Tonkinese cat, which seems to favor Reyes and his family of scarlet macaws. If anyone knows more about Middle-earth, it's him especially since he showed up back in the 1960s, crying for any macaw's help with his mission."

"So my Grandpa Roland was telling the truth," Reyes said, stunned and in awe.

"Now he's looking for you, Reyes. He'll be here within the next year," Grover said in a serious, encouraging tone.

"Where can we find him?" Reyes asked, noticing Rosalina's shocked expression.

"Reyes!" Rosalina complained, sharply.

"What? This cat might help me – us with finding Middle-earth," Reyes said, happily.

"Yes, and you seem to not understand…"

"Understand what, Rosalina? This is the chance of a lifetime. Besides, I only came to you this morning to ask you to be my mate. Ever since we were fledglings, I always believed you to be a rare flower – a rare beauty. I couldn't… I couldn't choose to be with anyone else," Reyes said, truthfully.

Rosalina paused. She was shocked by Reyes' words. Could she believe they were true, or just another of Reyes' stories? Either way, Rosalina knew her heart belonged to him. Yet she was on the brink of telling him 'no'. She wondered which way she could turn to get out of this mess. However, it seemed to be the only way to keep Reyes quiet.

Rosalina nodded. "I… do care for you too, Reyes.” She said, truthful with her words. “I don't know if this is the right time."

"How long should I wait for you?" Reyes asked. He added, bluntly, "I really wish you could believe me, for my Grandpa Roland's sake."

"Reyes, this is so quick and I don't know yet." Before she took off, Rosalina faced Reyes. She spoke again to him. "Give me until autumn. Then, I shall give you an answer." She grinned at him, before taking flight towards the tops of the trees.

"Remember:” Grover told Reyes, “next year the Tonkinese brown cat comes."

"I think I've got that part figured out," Reyes said. He leaped into the cool water, where he washed the blood off his face and body. He looked up again, as the elder scarlet macaw took flight through the Rainforest.


	4. Deforestation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here’s the timeline: this story’s history, for the macaws, started in the 1960s with Reyes’ grandparents, his mother and aunt. Moving on, the two years we passed were 2000 and 2001. Where the previous one-shot began was the spring of 2002. The reason for this is because _Reader’s Retribution_ for Erita Rashkin, one of my OCs, began in 2003. The “Prologue” began in the Fall Semester of 2009.
> 
> Before the time Clockwise | Reyes comes to Middle-earth, the pacing will be both fast and slow. By the time we reach Middle-earth, the pacing should pick up. For now, let’s continue the story.

Two weeks passed since Reyes’ and Rosalina’s conversation with Grover. Reyes searched for Rosalina, but couldn’t find her anywhere. Not even at her favorite place, beside the berry bush. It was there that Rosalina often told Reyes anything about her life, herself, her parents, brother and sister. Reyes nearly gave up his long search. A familiar, feminine screech came from a nearby opening. For sure he would regret this, the scarlet macaw flew straight into the opening, only to find Rosalina circling a large jaguar. The jaguar was ready to attack the blue-and-gold macaw.

Reyes wouldn’t have that. In haste, he dove towards the forest floor, where he blocked Rosalina from the jaguar, in an effort to save her.

"Reyes, get out of the way!" Rosalina cried in agitation.

"No! I won't let you get yourself killed because of me," Reyes said, bravely.

"Reyes, move!" She chirped further.

"Rosalina, what do you think you'll gain by this display? I'm saving your life and you…"

"Reyes, I need you to move.” She added, “And please. This is not the time for more Middle-earth stories."

"Why? You think one story is going to help you avoid me. I know my Grandpa Roland was telling the truth, and I stand by his good will," Reyes admitted. He leaped over Rosalina as the jaguar pounced at him. The jaguar missed them in this round. Reyes spoke again. "Of course, I didn't mean me being attacked by a wild cat!"

"Reyes, you are something."

"Yes, now will you come back with me?" Reyes asked, a little desperate.

She moved away. "Fine, then this jaguar is all yours."

"Rosalina!" Reyes cried, misunderstanding.

"Look, if you care about me, you would scare this jaguar away. And don't hurt him because I don't want to send Mac after you," Rosalina warned, sternly. She flew to a low branch, positioned on a nearby tree. It was just Reyes and the jaguar.

"You want me to scare off a jaguar.” Reyes said, preparing himself. “I can do that… no problem."

"This I have to see." Rosalina said, amused.

Oh, what was Reyes to do? He wanted to impress Rosalina, but hearing her friends join her on several branches did not settle his mood. How could he beat this jaguar? There had to be something… comedy. Of course! Why didn’t he think of this earlier?

“Hey, jaguar,” Reyes shouted. That got the jaguar’s attention. “Would you like to hear a few jokes?” The jaguar growled. Reyes tried again, thinking of something else. “How about tap dancing? You know, I am a great tap dancer!” He kicked and moved his feet around the place, hopping from branch to branch. He was making himself a fool, a joker, but maybe that was enough.

The jaguar ran off out of boredom.

“Yeah!” Reyes said, delighted. He looked up at the branches. The birds there were cheering him on, begging for more gags. He could get used to the comedic side of himself. Returning his gaze to Rosalina, he told her, “It’s still mating season, Rosalina. Will you come away with me?”

"I know, but you'll have to catch me next year, Reyes," Rosalina said, flying up to the treetops.

“Next year,” Reyes was stunned. “What about this year? Rosalina!” He flew off, joining her at the tops of the trees, right on a good perch where the sun’s rays were bright and beautiful.

Mac flew up, right in time to see the two macaws. He chuckled. "You know something? They might mate in the cloud bank." He shook off the thought. "Now, where's that female macaw my father mentioned? I've been meaning to find her." The other macaws whispered amongst themselves. This did not settle Mac, but frustrated him. "Get out of my way!" The macaws did, giving him the chance to dart past many trees, back to the nest where his mate waited for him.

*.*.*

_One Year Later…_

Reyes returned to his and Rosalina’s nest with a branch, filled with small red berries. As he set them in the nest Rosalina asked, concerned, "Well, did you find out anything about the construction workers?"

"Yes,” Reyes answered, “from one of my distant relatives. I think the machinery is coming this way." He added, “Rosalina, we need to leave now, before they come this way…"

"I'm certain your practical jokes could scare anyone, Reyes,” Rosalina said, “but we have to wait until our fledglings have hatched before we make any further decisions. Of course, what if the construction workers don't come? Maybe they won't and we can…"

"Relax. The sooner they've hatched, the faster we can leave." Reyes said.

"They won't be ready to fly by the time we've prepared for the trip…” Rosalina asked, looking around, “what was that noise?"

Vibrations seized the tree. Reyes and Rosalina looked at each other, their expressions grave and worried. In their haste, the two macaws picked up their large nest. They needed to find a safer place. But as they moved, Rosalina grew tired. Her talons slipped off the nest. As Rosalina fell, Reyes lost his grip off the nest. He watched in horrors as his and Rosalina’s eggs fell several stories towards the earth. The eggs smashed into tiny pieces.

What had Reyes done? And Rosalina… Reyes couldn’t hold onto the nest without her. But Rosalina… and the eggs… they were gone. They were all gone. But before he could investigate, Reyes flew away from the work zone. He had no choice. He didn’t know if Rosalina was alive. He dropped their three eggs. Now he couldn’t be a father again. And without Rosalina. Oh, his heart was filled with sorrow. He could not contain the tears any longer. And yet, he flew on, determined to get away from the machines.

Reyes hoped Rosalina was alive, but he feared the worst.

o-o-o

Rosalina crawled across the forest floor. As she, in moments, flew limply out of the work zone, she landed in front of hers and Reyes’ nest. All three eggs were smashed and rotting. It was her future with Reyes, and now she didn’t know where he was or if he was alive. She couldn’t give up, even if it meant having another chance to start a family with him. Her mate. Growing tired of flying, Rosalina found a spring of cool, crystal water. She drank in long, loud gulps.

It was until she was finished that another voice caught her attention. "Why are you stopping, child?" Rosalina jumped back at the sight of a brown and cream colored cat. The cat replied, calmly, "Do not be afraid. I won't hurt you." He explained, "I am a talking cat, yes, and I am also the Tonkinese brown cat your fellow macaws have described, but never witnessed in person."

"Really?” Rosalina asked, suspicious, “Then tell me your name."

"I cannot," said the Tonkinese brown cat, "not yet to you anyways. In the meantime, I am searching for your husband. He is the scarlet macaw named Reyes. Have you, by any chance, seen him?"

Rosalina nodded. "Of course. He must have flown in the same direction I was headed now. Maybe he's found a way to safety. Do you know where he might be?"

"That I do not yet know,” the brown Tonkinese cat said, “but I will heed your advice. Thank you, Rosalina, and goodbye for now."

Before he left, he gave one last word of advice. "Oh, and should you happen to seek a way out of the Amazon Rainforest, then perhaps you can meet your husband Reyes in North America. I will find you there as well. Goodbye Rosalina and may we meet again." With that, he fled from Rosalina’s sight. His search for Reyes began, even as late afternoon burst in the sky.


	5. Cargo Ship

Reyes flew well into the night. He had to flee from the construction. He banked left in a northwestwardly direction. And there it was: wide, green fields. For the first time in his life, he was out in the open. As he found a small patch of trees, he crash landed in the bushes. It was a thorny landing. He was lucky to land in a soft patch in the bushes. Finding his way out, Reyes brushed himself off. As he did this, he jumped back, for in front of him was a brown and cream colored cat, who was watching him.

Reyes asked the cat, "Who are you?"

"I am the Tonkinese cat.” The cat remarked, “The elder scarlet macaw, Grover, referred you to me almost a year ago."

"All right, but why come to me?" Reyes asked, very confused.

"Come inside my home.” The cat showed him a small patch of trees. “We can speak more about Middle-earth there, as well as some disturbing matters already at work." Onwards, the cat and macaw traveled into the wilderness. It was here that they fled inside a hole, beneath a massive tree. Reyes just made it inside when the Tonkinese cat pushed a small boulder in front of the hole.

The house, in Reyes’ eyes, was very homey for a cat. But it was nothing compared to the nest the scarlet macaw used to live in.

"What is this place? You call this a nest?" Reyes asked the cat, a bit concerned.

"No," the Tonkinese cat replied, "it is not, compared to a house. But you have experienced a home before. You will again in Middle-earth. My name is Hakim, but most call me the Tonkinese cat. Which do you prefer?”

Reyes paused. “I would call you Hakim.”

“A wise choice.” Hakim told him. “You need a name. An alias to your true name. Why not… Clockwise?”

"Why are you so angry with me?"

"I don't choose to become angry with you or with anyone."

"Yet you would choose to berate me with words. Why?" Reyes asked, becoming further confused.

"You do not ask questions from which you do not know the answer…"

Reyes interrupted him. "So I suppose that's it? You won't tell me about Middle-earth and whether it exists? Fine then, I'm done here."

"Wait, you cannot leave! If you do, you won't be able to…" His voice trailed off as the scarlet macaw knocked his head against a glass mirror. Reyes remember nothing for a while.

*.*.*

Reyes awoke in an enclosed space. Taking a better look, as he stood up, he noticed wood planks surrounding him. He was inside a crate. Moving back a few steps, he heard a wooden thud. Had he reached another crate? He guessed he did. Peering out through the cracks, Reyes saw water, waves and land with greenery, as well as animals.

Memories flooded back to him: Rosalina, the Tonkinese cat, losing his and Rosalina’s eggs. He remembered the Tonkinese cat’s house – Tonkinese. Hakim. Should he trust him? Should he just return to the life he once had? Still, he pushed the crate’s lid, which came off easily. Now it was only a matter of getting off this ship.

"Psst!" hissed a masculine cat voice from around the corner. “Psst!” There it was again. Just as Reyes rounded the corner, paws grabbed him, dragging him in a lonely alleyway. In front of him was the Tonkinese cat.

"Reyes – I'm sorry, Clockwise.” Hakim whispered, “I brought you here on purpose, so you can at least _listen_ to what I have to say."

Reyes jerked his paw away. "It's better to listen than to tell animals what to do, let alone people, Hakim. Unless you have a Plan B to get us out of this mess _in the first place_ …"

“Shush!” Hakim led Reyes around the crates. Security guards were watching the ship. He had seconds to look when he heard wings. He spun around, discovering Reyes had taken a detour. "Reyes, what are you doing? Do you want to hear about Middle-earth or not?"

"I would like to get off this vessel first.” Reyes told him. “It has no concern to you.”

"This has everything to do with me," Hakim said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Reyes asked, confused.

"Follow me.” Hakim gestured forward. “We'll see about getting you off from this cargo ship safely." He led Reyes down to the lower quarters. It was here that he told his story on how he came to Middle-earth, and eventually traveled to the modern times. By the end of the tale, Hakim led Reyes to a hole in the wall. As if on cue, Reyes flew out of the hole, which was closed up again with the glass window that Hakim found.

Reyes would have had the chance to say ‘thank you’ to the Tonkinese brown cat. He had just reached the east coast of North America, when he was struck by a dart on one of his wings. He felt so sleepy… and he was so far away from his mate, his home… he slipped to unconsciousness, right as the Tonkinese cat leapt into the water, speeding towards him. Reyes fell into a deep slumber, which did not settle his stomach for a long while.


	6. Alias Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotes in the first section, in Clockwise | Reyes’ daydream, come from both _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy, as well as from my fanfiction story, _Reader’s Retribution_. The quotes are in italics in this one-shot.

Reyes flew across the mainland. At least, he thought he was. He could hear voices inside his head. Where those voices were, he couldn’t recall. But there were many. All different, too.

_He and his wife drownded, and poor Mr. Frodo only a child and all…_

_You had better come and live here, Frodo my lad…_

_The Road goes ever on and on…_

_You're no Baggins… you're a Brandybuck…_

_The Ring passed out of knowledge and legend…_

_Keep this horseshoe facing up… longer than three seconds will receive bad luck…_

_Moria… Gladden Fields… the Shire… Gizzard… Clockwise… Reyes… Ester… Clockwise… Clockwise…_

"ENOUGH!" Reyes shouted. Seconds later, he lost control, crash landing hard inside a forest. He momentarily sat up, but lost his balance and fell towards the ground again. He remembered nothing for what seemed like hours on end.

o-o-o

The dream was so real. He was coming to… waking up on a high perch. His right wing was held up by a splinter. He could barely move, let alone fly. Reyes looked around, finding a calendar that read June 2003. It was still spring. And yet, Reyes’ thoughts were on his wife and losing their eggs. If any of the eggs survived… well, he didn’t know. He wanted to fly down, but he couldn’t. He had to fly, to escape the construction.

The last thing he remembered, before being struck by a dart, was the Tonkinese cat Hakim. It was that very same cat that called him Clockwise. He wasn’t a clock, and why would the last part of the name have ‘wise’ in it. Was he wiser because of the name put together? Maybe he was loony. But then his grandpa told him stories about Middle-earth. Would he see that fair land, if he had the chance to see it?

But as he took a drink of water, the scarlet macaw jumped at the sound of a man’s voice. The man wore a green uniform and a brown hat. Who the man was… no. Reyes needed to think of home and his family… where were they?

"Finally awake, I see.” The man continued, excited, “It's good to know you're all right, Clockwise."

 _Clockwise?_ Reyes thought. _I don't know anyone named Clockwise._

 _Nor should you, since you're the only macaw I know who has that name_ , Hakim admitted. The cat pounced on the wooden desk, where the man sat. Facing the bird, the brown Tonkinese cat spoke by thought, _He's a ranger and he's the one who brought you here, as well as healed your wing. You'll be off flying it for the next two weeks. Then you'll either be brought to a pet shop or to the zoo. Which do you prefer is safest?_

Reyes looked both ways. _Can I go home now?_

 _I thought this is what you wanted: to see Middle-earth and to explore the world's history?_ Hakim answered by thought. _You should be proud to be here._

 _I'm not happy, Hakim. I don't even want to do this anymore_ , admitted Reyes.

 _I am sorry, Clockwise, but that is no longer an option. If you wish to know about the fate of your wife, Rosalina, then you might as well head over to Middle-earth and see for yourself_ , Hakim said, sly and serious.

 _Wait, Middle-earth exists?_ Reyes looked at Hakim. The cat nodded. The scarlet macaw asked further, _What do you know about it?_

 _First, find Gandalf the Grey. He'll tell you what you need to know. Second, find the Shire and you may be rewarded when I come there. Third, find Aragorn and you will see the truth all around you, especially with what the Race of Men truly means to the fate of all_ , Hakim thought, leaping off the desk. The cat vanished out the front door.

*.*.*

Rosalina crossed the bridge by nightfall. She arrived in North America and was nearly spent, to the point of exhaustion. The moment she reached a shady tree, close to a spring, her gaze met that of a brown Tonkinese cat. The cat lightly touched her blue-and-gold wings. To her surprise, the cat meowed, but it was this meow that caused her fall into a deep slumber. A slumber she did not know when it would pass.

*.*.*

Two weeks passed. The ranger removed the splinter from Reyes’ wing. The scarlet macaw tested out his wing. Circulation spread through his wing to his body. He wanted to fly. He needed to find the Tonkinese cat and Rosalina. Even though he didn’t trust the Tonkinese cat, he seemed to be the only one who knew how to get to Middle-earth.

Maybe when he found Middle-earth, he and Rosalina could try to have chicks again. He loved that thought. Just before he flew, Reyes turned his attention to the ranger. He would miss his time spent with him.

"I know you've gotta go,” the Ranger said. “Go. Find your friends. Find your lady friend. I’m sure you have one.”

 _Yes, I already have one_ , Reyes thought. If only people understood him. He hoped that the ranger understood what he just thought of. He came to the conclusion that some things were as they should be. _I'll see you, Bobby._ Reyes took off in mid-flight out of the ranger’s camp, which belonged to one of North America’s national parks.

o-o-o

Reyes was halfway through his flight in the wilderness. Before he made it halfway through his flight, the brown Tonkinese cat jumped on him from a high branch. The cat and the macaw tumbled several stories down, before Reyes took flight, forcing the brown cat off from him. The scarlet macaw realized, from the familiar purr, that it was Hakim. The cat had hit his head against a tree bark. The moment Reyes reached the cat, he found Hakim had now awakened. As the scarlet macaw checked Hakim’s forehead, the cat pounced on the macaw.

"I am sick and tired of your games, Reyes.” Hakim told the macaw, “So, to play fair, here's what I intend to do with your wife…"

"Leave Rosalina out of this, cat!" Reyes snapped. "If all you want is for me to head to Middle-earth, I'll – I'll do whatever you ask."

"Are you certain of this?” Hakim asked him, surprised. “You won't back down on your word?"

"Do I look like the macaw that would back down on his own words? I won't allow you to hurt Rosalina or anyone else," Reyes said, tensely.

"Hurt someone? Who says I hurt your wife?" asked Hakim asked, moving off from the macaw.

"From the way you've been acting…” Reyes stood up. “I don't know, but it sounds as if you've had no contact from any animals in…"

"Over centuries, Reyes – Clockwise, I'm sorry," Hakim said, apologizing at once.

"You're sorry? Hakim, what is your back story, truly? You've already explained the stories and the name others have given you." Reyes paused. He added out of curiosity, "Is it true? Does Middle-earth exist? Did you travel there the first time?"

"The first time – no, not entirely that way… but yes, Middle-earth exists, Reyes. That's the whole reason why I came to you that night we first met: so you could come back with me to Middle-earth. I'm sorry I put your wife there before you, but there is a way…"

"Wait a minute!” Reyes said, “What do you mean 'you put my wife there'? I thought she was dead, Hakim."

"From your point-of-view, she might very well be… we can talk about this more once we get over to Middle-earth, but there we might not see each other again until a certain war falls in place. Besides, we must hurry if we are to meet the next portal. One was spotted recently in the northern areas of this country," Hakim explained in great haste.

"What portal?” Reyes asked, confused. “What is a portal, Hakim?"

"A portal is a gateway, Reyes. It's nothing like a wormhole, but it is used for transportation. Besides, you need to go by an alias until your birth name is given and I suggest you use the name Clockwise from now on. It may prove useful, and you might as well act different than what you are now. Maybe you should act – comedic for the time being?" Hakim asked, slyly.

"What?" Reyes asked. He was confused at first, but understood a moment later.

Hakim chuckled. "Come on Clockwise, we need to prepare you for the journey to Middle-earth. Only undercover can you act like the locals in this world's past history, but not enough to keep you from acting like yourself." He faced Reyes, continuing after a pause. "Come. I will explain more, but one day you will learn to trust my judgment, Clockwise." He darted through the forest into a secluded area. Reyes soon caught up to him.


	7. Pet Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some complications in Clockwise and Gizzard’s backstories, I have confirmed that Aragorn’s story on these two animals, as well as Mortar’s backstory in _Wandering Encounters_ , were in the right. Aragorn’s story will be revealed in _Reader’s Retribution_. But be prepared for Clockwise’s tale in _Reader’s Retribution_. I have managed to fix the story at this point, so when readers read _Kindred's Strife_ , it will follow what was told in Wandering Encounters, One-Shot 11.

The weeks passed. Within that time, Reyes grew attached to being called Clockwise. More so that his character changed. With Reyes, he was filled with sorrow over the loss of his wife and chicks – if any were still alive – but as Clockwise, he became the oddball macaw with comedic spirits. He was even learning to pull jokes and tricks. Maybe Hakim was right: he was more suited to the name Clockwise. His alias name was the only part of him, at the time, that felt right to him. He appreciated that in the long run.

On August 2003, Hakim led Clockwise to a small village. It was here they waited for animal control. And animal control did arrive. Hakim gave the signal, causing Clockwise to fly out, acting comedic and dangerous, enough to get him thrown in a large cage. By the time the macaw looked up, Hakim had gone.

“Psst!” Clockwise heard the small voice. Where had it come from? And how was he to escape this cage? "Hey Mac, if you want to get out of that cage, you'll have to wait to be sold."

"Wait?" Clockwise asked, bewildered. "I can't wait to be sold. I have a wife and she was expecting children, as was I."

"You were?" the hamster asked, stunned. "So was I until this Tonkinese cat showed up and brought me to this pet shop. We're all runaways, looking for this place called Middle-earth."

"What do you know about Middle-earth?" Clockwise asked, worriedly.

"What do I know about it? Middle-earth is the only land where freedom reigns out for all animals, or at least that's what I heard from my buddy Johnny, until he was taken away and sold to a little girl. She was cute, but humans cannot be trusted these days. Some treat us like we was objects, or so I've heard," the hamster explained.

"Well, I need to escape to Middle-earth then. I ran into the Tonkinese cat and he told me he was searching for this portal…"

"That's what he told all of us. I'm telling you, Clockwise, that cat will do anything to get us to follow him. I wonder what he's up to inside his head, but I can't be sure," the hamster said, growing agitated. "My name is Spenser. You must be Clockwise."

"You've already said my name, but yours sounds simple, if you ask me," Clockwise said, truthfully.

"Hey, do I look like a _rodent_ to you?" the hamster asked, feeling a little threatened.

"Is that a trick question?" Clockwise asked, growing irritated.

"Scatter!" Spenser said, returning to his post under the woodchips.

Clockwise was moved from the cage to a large bird cage. He felt free, but still trapped. He perched on a wooden perch when a bell rang. Facing the door, Clockwise watched as an eight year old girl, dirty-blonde hair and pale hazel green eyes, entered the pet shop with her mother, who had dark blonde hair and green eyes. The scarlet macaw did his best to show that he wanted to be loved. It was this encouragement that gave the girl and her mother the chance to buy him. Clockwise looked back at the hamster, who was fed up with the situation.

Finding himself inside a smaller, yet still large cage, Clockwise looked on at the hamster, as he spoke again. "Good for you, Clockwise. At least some of us might escape from this pet shop. I hope you gain lots of love. I hope to get out of this tank and away from the other hamsters in here…" Spenser was cut off as other hamsters inside his tank ambushed him, forcing him to laugh up a storm.

Clockwise didn’t know how the golden-white hamster would escape, or when he would see the hamster again. His talons were set firmly on the wooden swing inside the cage. Once he was inside the car, Clockwise’s gaze were fixed on the black cat, moving about in circles in the cage next to the scarlet macaw.

Clockwise chose then to introduce himself in whispers. "My name is Clockwise. What's your name?"

"It's Ester.” The black cat introduced himself, also in whispers. “I don't know yet what this little girl's sister will call me. I hope it's a good name." He paused. "Nice to meet you, Clockwise."

"Same here," Clockwise said, smiling in return.


	8. Escape Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this one-shot, we’ll be in Middle-earth. This is also where _Kindred’s Strife_ , the companion piece to this story, begins. So we’ll be in the second or third one-shot for Kindred’s Strife, when the two stories meet.

The moment they arrived in their new home, Clockwise was kept in his large cage. Ester was free to roam around the house. The scarlet macaw didn’t understand this, at least until Ester approached Clockwise’s cage. The second the two girls’ released him, Clockwise nearly thought he was heading home, to search for his…wife. However, he was surprised when the girls locked all the doors.

He couldn’t escape. He was just… there. He turned his attention to the black cat. "Are they always like this… the humans, I mean?"

"They're humans – people.” Ester asked in turn, “What do you expect? I grew up on a farm with my brother, Mortar. I hope he's all right."

"So you were bought at a farm?" Clockwise asked, curiously.

"Yes, and don't you forget where I came from, or you might confuse me," Ester admitted.

"It's a deal," Clockwise said, extended his wing, "Should we shake on it?"

Ester merely looked at the scarlet wing in confusion. "I don't shake wings or paws with prey, Clockwise."

"Why not?" Clockwise was confused.

"You're serious?" Ester asked, moments before the eldest daughter called to him. Facing the macaw, Ester told him, "Pretend you care about these two girls. There might yet be a way to escape this place and search for my brother."

"What? Why do you think your brother cares about you?" Clockwise asked, confused.

"He's my brother, Clockwise. I wouldn't give up on him. Wouldn't you do the same for family?" Ester asked, before he turned tail and approached the eldest girl.

"You don't know what I've been through, Ester.” Clockwise’s head sagged. “Maybe one day you'll understand, but not now." He flew towards the youngest girl, nearly startling her the moment he landed on the carpeted floor.

o-o-o

Six years passed.

Clockwise had no escape plan, but then neither did Ester. What drew their attention one day was their owners Jessica and Teresa Nytch finding a battered copy of _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_ book. Clockwise and Ester did not understand the sisters’ fascination for the books and films, it was then Clockwise saw a spark in Ester’s eyes. A spark of hope and a plan forming. It was for this reason that the scarlet macaw waited until the black cat – who the owners named Gizzard – perch on a cat pedestal, right next to the macaw’s cage.

Gizzard awoke the bird in a hurry. "All right, what did you want to tell me?"

"What? Gizzard, it's after midnight," Clockwise whispered, annoyed.

"I know, but lately you've been… silent. I wonder what's wrong with you." Gizzard asked at random, "Aren't macaws supposed to be comedic?"

"What you're point, cat?" Clockwise asked, taking the question as a threat.

"Nothing, but could you tell me what's wrong?" Gizzard asked, concerned.

Clockwise sighed in regret. "Why should I trust you?"

"If we work together and escape from this… house, then maybe we could be friends. What do you say?" Gizzard asked, trying to sound polite.

"I'm not sure I should trust a cat.” Clockwise said, suspicious of him. “The last time I trusted a cat, he nearly hurt me to the point where I could have died… you don't understand."

"Well, tell me the truth. Maybe I can help you find this cat and stop him. In exchange, you could help me find my brother, Mortar… or Mr. Cuddle-Muffin," Gizzard said. Clockwise laughing merrily. The black cat was confused. "What's so funny?"

"When you put it that way, I suppose I should help you." Clockwise informed the black cat of his plan. "All right, here's my plan: do you remember that book Jessica had in her hands? It was the battered up copy…"

"Yeah, I remember," Gizzard said, now confused. "What's your point?"

"Listen, my only conclusion is that book has an enchantment on it that might help us. If you help me by creating a diversion, we can then escape from this house and enter the past. It's the only way we'll both be happy. Is it a deal?" Clockwise asked, extending out his wing.

"Deal," Gizzard said, shaking the wing, in an effort not to claw the bird. "So, how long should we wait to escape this house?"

"I don't know." Clockwise answered.

"You don't know?" Gizzard asked in a serious tone. "I thought you had a better plan…"

"Hey, we're still acquaintances and not friends," Clockwise said, sternly.

Gizzard shushed him. "Yes, I understand. What happened to make you serious?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have very many friends…"

"That – maybe I can be your friend, if you'll let me," Gizzard said, curious.

Clockwise paused. "I guess I don't have a choice. Do I?"

"Did you ever have one?" Gizzard asked, a little joking.

o-o-o

Three more years passed.

It was time for Jessica’s graduation. This was Clockwise and Gizzard’s chance. As Jessica got ready, the scarlet macaw waited until Teresa opened the cage door. When she did, it was in that moment Clockwise flew straight into Jessica’s bedroom. Teresa was following him with all pace. In that moment, Gizzard spun around in circles around Jessica’s legs. The battered up book was thrown on top of the bed. Clockwise watched Gizzard vanish into the book’s pages.

Now it was his turn. Clockwise, in the moment he had, darted past the two teenage girls. He literally flew into the book. In the next moment, golden-brown dust surrounded him. The scarlet macaw looked back, only to meet Jessica and Teresa’s stunned gazes. In seconds, the macaw was enveloped by the golden-brown dust. His eyes closed. He remembered nothing afterwards.


	9. The Istari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in 2011, I was confused on how this one-shot would work out. The reason for this is we have the Appendices’ tales in _The Lord of the Rings_. At the same time, we have _Kindred’s Strife_ making note that Clockwise has been in Middle-earth about three years before Gizzard. The end result: we have Clockwise’s arrival that is years after Mortar’s arrival in _Wandering Encounters_. Then there is Gwen and Hakim’s separate arrivals in the upcoming fourth and fifth prequels – which won’t be told until after I complete _The Three Brothers_.
> 
> But for now, Clockwise is about to meet the Istari and the White Council, during one of their meetings, somewhere in _The Silmarillion_ and _The Lord of the Rings’_ timeline.

The first scent Clockwise smelled with fresh green grass. He opened his eyes, finding he was on grassy ground, in the center of a pavilion filled with tall, massive trees, coming from different directions. Sitting on the pavilion were Elven Lords and Ladies, while the rest were tall men wearing robes of different colors. Next to the men were wooden staffs; some of the staffs were nestled in the men’s arms. The chairs the assemblage sat on had different carvings on the backs.

"Where – am I?" Clockwise asked, as he stood up.

"First, tell us your name." An Elven Lord asked with regality in his voice.

Clockwise hesitated for a moment. "Reyes."

"Well then,” a man in grey robes spoke up, calmly, “it would seem we have an intriguing fellow. May I inquire that I take him with me on many of my…"

"Is this necessary, Mithrandir? Surely, you do not need an annoying macaw at your side. He simply would not do," said a second Wizard, dressed in white robes.

"Forgive us Reyes, as we did not give you a proper introduction or greeting." The wizard in the grey robed announced.

"It's all right, but who are all of you?" Clockwise asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I am Mithrandir here at the Council, but the name Men call me is Gandalf. The Istari, or Wizard, you see in the white robes is Saruman or Curunír. The Istari on my right is Radagast. He will not hurt you, as I won't. The Elven lord is Elrond Halfelven who rules Rivendell, while Lady Galadriel rules Lothlórien with her husband, Lord Celeborn."

"Nice to meet you all," Clockwise said, timidly. "Now, can I get out of here?"

"You are very persistent for a bird, but tell us what troubles you?" Elrond asked, aloud.

"It's a long story, to say the least…" Clockwise was interrupted by Gandalf, who persisted further,

"Interest us then, Reyes, if you do not mind.”

Clockwise nodded. He proceeded by detailing his adventures so far. He avoided speaking of the brown Tonkinese cat, Hakim. In the end, the subject came up when Gandalf or Elrond made mention of the mysterious cat. When the scarlet macaw finished his tale, the Council fell silent. Clockwise was nervous. Did he do something wrong? That was until Saruman spoke,

"I did not find this bird's story interesting in any form or manner. Now, shall we discuss Sauron and his Ring?"

Galadriel raised a hand at him. "We will discuss the Dark Lord of Mordor after we have decided what to do with this macaw."

"Very well," Saruman said, not pleased with where the meeting was headed.

"What do you mean? Are you saying I am in Middle-earth?" Clockwise asked, stunned.

"No, my friend. You are near the main land." Facing the Council members, Elrond asked them, "What should we do with this macaw? If it is true and he does know this Ester and his brother, Mr. Cuddle-Muffin, then we need to figure out a way to ensnare this black cat, before it finds the Ring of Power."

"Yes, but we should discuss this more fully with Mithrandir," Galadriel said in a hard tone.

"I agree” Gandalf spoke, “with the decision I have made earlier: Reyes will travel with me on my many errands. I have heard news of dwarvish troubles at the Lonely Mountain. I shall head there immediately and hope that Reyes will assist me in this task. This may take his mind off the loss of his wife and, I do hope, he will think more about life's troubles." Facing Clockwise, the Wizard said, "You may find the answers you seek, as well as Ester's brother Mortar at the latest."

"I hope – Ester is all right. He's my friend and for a cat, that must be good," Clockwise said, with some optimism in his voice.

"That may be, but cats are clever and you must always be on guard whenever you see them. This means we have to be wary when we are out on the countryside, for you are not yet ready to travel alone, Reyes," Gandalf admitted.

"For that reason, I have a gift to present to Reyes," Galadriel said, as she pulled out a circular, bronze pendant on a chain. After placing the bronze pendant around Clockwise's neck, Galadriel told him, "This is to protect you and give you immortality, as well as a Wizard's speed in a fair fight. Should you take it off, you will always return to Middle-earth, but only when the time comes will you be needed at Mithrandir's side."

"Now, we should discuss Sauron and his One Ring," Elrond said.

Immediately, a debate spurred, at which the scarlet macaw became most interested. When the meeting of the Council of the Wise, or the White Council, ended, there was a strange, devious look in Saruman's eyes. The scarlet macaw gladly chose to fly back to Gandalf, perching on his shoulder in seconds.


	10. Gandalf the Grey

Rosalina awoke to the sound of dripping water. She jumped back a few paces, only to discover, just behind her, a dog skeleton that sat upright on the craggily rock surface. The scene was horrific in the blue-and-gold macaw’s eyes. She didn’t belong in this tunnel, this cave. Where was she? Calming down, Rosalina followed the tunnel, stopping in front of a Tonkinese brown cat. Was he stuck in the tunnel, too? But then, she remembered him.

"Who are you?” She asked, frantic. “Where am I?"

"Calm yourself, Rosalina.” The Tonkinese cat said, “Right now, we are in one of the dead end tunnels, somewhere in the Misty Mountains."

"And where is that?" Rosalina asked, slightly bewildered.

The Tonkinese brown cat grunted, joyously, "We’re in Middle-earth."

"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it," Rosalina said, her smile of disbelief changing to a frown. "You're serious?"

"Do you want to see? This will prove your husband Reyes was not lying to you, nor was his grandfather, who I became acquainted with once," the Tonkinese brown cat explained. "Now come! There is much you need to see, and in so little time to see it."

"As if you haven't confused me enough," Rosalina admitted, sarcastically. "But… tell me where we are, exactly."

"We are near the creature Gollum and the black cat Mortar's cave," the brown cat answered.

"And who are they?" Rosalina asked, confused.

"You do not want to meet them in person. They might kill you. As for now, we should find someplace that is safe for you to travel. Maybe we should travel to Fangorn Forest. You can stay there for a time until your husband finds you," said the Tonkinese brown cat.

"Where?" asked Rosalina.

"Come," the Tonkinese brown cat said, leading the way out of the small cave.

Giving up questioning the cat, Rosalina followed through the long tunnel. She flew for what felt like minutes, but time didn’t matter in this place. Coming out of the tunnel at last, the blue-and-gold macaw gazed at a black cat with bloodshot eyes. As she approached the cat, she was grabbed on the wing, forcing her out of the long cave and to a wide, rippling lake. Thinking fast, she followed the Tonkinese brown cat out of the cave. Before them was a green countryside, filled with trees and plains.

"Whoa," was the first word that came out of Rosalina's mouth. "I never thought… imagined or believed Reyes and his Grandpa Roland's stories were true. This is Middle-earth?"

"It's the eastward side of Middle-earth. You may see the West one day, but for now you need to remain in hiding. I do not know what will happen if Clockwise – Reyes sees you or whether he is here, but…"

"What, cat?"

"Never mind," said the cat. "Come. We must make haste!"

The Tonkinese brown cat fled southwards. He looked back once to see the blue-and-gold macaw following him. It was as if Rosalina was keeping track of him, which he enjoyed immensely. They traveled at a fast pace towards Fangorn Forest. However, the Tonkinese brown cat was tense and nervous, wondering whether Reyes managed to arrive in Middle-earth on his own.

*.*.*

"So, Saruman is the High Chief of the Istari?" Clockwise asked, curious.

"Yes, but it would be better if you learn to hold your tongue. You may be better off speaking by thought," Gandalf admitted, trying not to sound offensive.

"How do you expect me to do that? Talk aloud and by thought? Isn't that hard to do, Gandalf?"

"This is why you were given that bronze pendant by Galadriel. You now have a gift of immortality, a Wizard's gift as well as an Elven," Gandalf admitted.

 _How does he expect me to do this? I'm so confused_ , Clockwise asked, by thought.

"You see? This is what I meant."

 _You meant what, Gandalf? Wait, am I speaking to you by thought? This is impossible_ , said Clockwise, unsure what to make of this situation.

"No, it is reality. You'll adjust with this in time. Then, you will be able to speak to beings and creatures," Gandalf explained, briefly.

 _Right_ , said Clockwise, sarcastically. He looked up, discovering a blue-and-gold macaw flying high in the sky. At first, the blue-and-gold macaw looked familiar. His gaze didn’t retreat from watching the blue-and-gold macaw until the bird flew down into a forest, miles from him and Gandalf. Clockwise chose this opportunity to fly in the skies, where he stayed that way until they neared Erebor. The Lonely Mountain. Home of the Dwarves.


	11. Dwarven Recruits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is where _The Hobbit_ crosses over with _The Lord of the Rings_. It was also in this chapter where I did some research on how Gandalf recruited the thirteen dwarves, therefore bringing them to the Shire.

They had arrived at the Misty Mountains. Clockwise turned the wizard in the grey robes, asking him, "Gandalf, I thought we were headed for Erebor. These are mountains, and I don't see any Dwarves…"

"Mind your tongue, Reyes!" Gandalf told the macaw, sharply. He said, a little calmer, "Do not worry. As of late, we have to find our way to Moria, the Dwarven Mines under the Misty Mountains. That is why we have come this way." He pointed with his staff at a small opening in the wall. "There is your passage. I shall meet you in the Halls of Dwarrowdelf. Now go on. Fly!" Without another word, the scarlet macaw followed his command, vanishing into the depths of the opening's first tunnel.

o-o-o

Rosalina glided onto a low branch. However, the Tonkinese cat was silent. She asked him, concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me."

"I have to go. Remember to stay in the shadows of Fangorn. When you meet Treebeard, tell him Hakim sent you!" Just like that, the Tonkinese brown cat fled into the fogginess of the hill.

"Who is Hakim?" Rosalina asked herself. Taking the cat’s advice, she flew through the forest in search of Treebeard… whoever he was.

o-o-o

The tunnel went on for what felt like hours on end. Before he knew what happened, Clockwise thrown to the side by a wandering cat… no, it wasn’t any wandering cat. It was the Tonkinese brown cat Hakim. The scarlet macaw shook himself off, managing to regain his footing in seconds.

"Hakim?” Clockwise asked the cat, “What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question," Hakim admitted, sternly.

"All right. Calm down," Clockwise said. "Where have you been?"

"May I ask you a question?" Hakim asked, almost immediately.

Clockwise nodded. "Sure."

"How did you get here?" Hakim asked, sharply.

Clockwise, although he was suspicious of the Tonkinese brown cat, recalled the tale of his journey to reach Middle-earth. It was clear that the scarlet macaw was on a mission for Gandalf. Hakim was impressed with the tale. Deciding to accompany the macaw’s journey, Hakim led Clcokwise through the last tunnel. Before them were stone-cut pillars. It was Dwarrowdelf. Before them were dwarf men and women, with their children.

It truly was a working mine, but Clockwise needed to return to Gandalf. At last, Clockwise found the wizard. Only Gandalf wasn’t alone, for he was accompanied by another dwarf. The wizard spoke to macaw in delight,

"Ah, there is another companion of the skies! Reyes, I would like to introduce you to Thorin Oakenshield. He is the King of Durin's folk, but has been recruiting his relations and three dwarves from Moria to accompany us on a Quest to reclaim Erebor and the Lonely Mountain. You're welcome to accompany us on this journey, Reyes, but you may want to choose to avoid this as much as possible."

"Why? What's the worst that could happen to me?" Clockwise asked, chuckling softly.

"Many brave Dwarves would consider a red bird companion to be of an alarm for our enemies. You would do well to heed Gandalf's advice, little bird," Thorin said, nobly.

"I am a macaw, but sometimes referred to as a parrot!” Clockwise announced, “Anyway, let me come with you! This is my first time traveling to Moria and… I feel as if I should come. I might prove useful to you and your men… dwarven men, I mean."

Gandalf laughed merrily. He turned to the Dwarf King. "Thorin, if Reyes is heading to the Shire, we might as well take him with us."

"Very well, but I'll give you an answer in ten days. In the meantime, you and your bird friend are welcome to stay in Dwarrowdelf, while I search for Balin," Thorin said, before he disappeared into one of the stone tunnels.

*.*.*

And so Clockwise did for the next ten days. It was interesting seeing the dwarves at worked. There were so many gems and jewels, armor and even the silver Mithril that glistened so delicately. Hmm… he just wanted to touch one… and was pulled back to the present very quickly, thanks to the feast they shared in one of the chambers.

“You have my answer, friend bird,” Thorin Oakenshield said.

“I do?” Clockwise said. He gulped down a vast amount of sunflower seeds. He said, astonished, “I do!”

“Shush!” Thorin spoke, lowering his hand. “Yes. You may accompany my kinsman and Gandalf. But you must promise not to cause mischief or awaken foes. These are dark and dangerous times. You may come, so long as you are not a burden.”

“I won’t,” the macaw said, placing a wing over his heart. “I promise to keep my oath.”

“Good.” The dwarf prince said, smiling. “It is good to see our feathered folk so interested in adventures.”

Clockwise blushed. “Do you mean that?”

“Yes, I do,” Thorin said.

“Well then, let’s eat,” the macaw said, munching on more sunflower seeds.

Thorin turned to Gandalf. “Good. It seems Gandalf, you have found the right bird for the job.”

“One can hope, Thorin Oakenshield,” Gandalf said.

“Then he is useful to our quest,” Thorin answered.

“So it would seem.” Gandalf turned to Clockwise, telling him, “Clockwise, don’t eat too much. You’ll turn fat and lazy, before we are through with our quest.”

Thorin laughed merrily. “Come now, Gandalf. Let the bird enjoy himself.”

Clockwise did, to the best of his ability. But heeding Gandalf’s words, he stopped eating too many sunflower seeds. Good. It was all good. Now, maybe he would find rest before the journey began.

*.*.*

When the Year 2914 arrived, Gandalf and the dwarves recruited the hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, as their burglar. It was agreed that the hobbit would help the dwarves reclaim the Lonely Mountain, where the dragon Smaug slept. Clockwise had no idea where this venture would take him. He just hoped the reward would be for him to stay in Middle-earth. This land was beginning to grow on him.


	12. Sting and the Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so _The Hobbit_ scenes are split into three one-shots. This is because Clockwise is an active macaw and character in these scenes. The difference this time is I’m going to do my best to get dialogue and descriptions into these scenes as best I can. Also, Clockwise’s backstory will catch up with Gizzard’s backstory at some point in these chapters.

Clockwise awoke from a rather disturbing dream, in which he had seen his wife Rosalina wandering about an unfamiliar dark forest. Rosalina? Wasn’t she lost from him? And what of their eggs? Did any of them survive? Oh, how could he ever…

“Clockwise, wake up,” it was Bilbo’s voice. Clockwise cawed a few times, mainly out of mere astonishment. His wings flapped repeatedly, causing him to perch on the same log where Bilbo now sat. He couldn’t believe it. He slept the day away.

“It’s night already,” the scarlet macaw asked.

“There’s a light ahead,” Thorin told the two. “And I am sure we’ll find some way in.” He approached the hobbit and macaw. “Maybe you both would like to investigate.”

“I’ll do it,” Clockwise moved a wing over his mouth. “Whoops. Around here, I’m meant to speak by thought.”

Thorin laughed at this. “Only when spoken to. But yes, you can speak by thought if you wish, friend macaw.”

“He’s a parrot, right?” Bilbo asked, confused.

 _Of course I am!_ Clockwise burst into thought, sporadically. _I can be as loud or as soft as you wish._

“Good. Then you’ll have no trouble investigating the light,” Thorin said.

 _Of course! How big of a fraidy cat am I?_ Clockwise thought. Maybe it wasn’t so bad…

The scarlet macaw was wrong right away. For as the three trolls captured Bilbo and the dwarves, Clockwise fidgeted, his legs trembling violently. Before he knew what happened, the dawn broke, sending his senses into a full array, unaware that he crashed right against one of the trolls, who had turned to stone.

“Ah!” Clockwise said, staring up at the stone troll. He kicked the massive leg, but to no avail, for he stubbed his foot. “Ow, ow, ow, owie!”

“Come on, Clockwise!” Gandalf called. “I have something to give to you.”

“Coming Gandalf!” the scarlet macaw said, flapping right in the wizard’s face.

“Stand still,” Gandalf huffed.

“Sorry Gandalf,” Clockwise said, perching on a nearby rock.

Gandalf explained, “As Bilbo now carries an elvish blade, just his size, you deserve to have this unique chain.” He placed the gold chain around Clockwise’s neck. The macaw stared at the lightweight necklace fondly.

“Thank you, but what am I to do with it?” the macaw asked, confused. The gold chain leaned against the elven chain, with its bronze pendant attached. “With both of them?”

“In time, you will understand.” Gandalf turned to the group. “For now, we must keep moving.”

“Okay,” Clockwise said, following the group out of the troll cave. He was unsure what would happen next. But then, they were on a quest, weren’t they? How bad could the journey be, and how far would they need to travel to reach a safe hold? For this, the scarlet macaw could only go on with the company.

o-o-o

And right back into danger fell upon Clockwise and the Company. On the long walk, or flight, from Rivendell, Thorin and his kin, along with Bilbo ended up caught inside the Misty Mountains’ cave. Okay, at first the scarlet macaw could live with this… until the floor moved. Along with the rest of the dwarves and Bilbo, they found themselves shot out of the winding slide and right into a goblin hoard.

Although he was lucky none of the goblins got to him, he was alone with Bilbo, wandering through the tunnels. They had to find the dwarves again. In the moment where hobbit and macaw thought they had seen the dwarves, something else snaked its way towards them. Two somethings, for upon finding an underground pool, Clockwise was pinned down by a black cat with bloodshot red eyes.

 _Well, this isn’t good_ , the scarlet macaw thought.

 _Ah, you speak my language, bird_ , the black cat purred in thought. _But do tell me about your new friend. I’d love to hear more about him. How –_ the black cat’s mind had fallen silent. Something was not right. And not right indeed, for Clockwise flew away, after Bilbo. _Where did he go?_ The black cat hissed.

It wasn’t until the macaw and hobbit were past the door that the black cat realized something was missing. Indeed, his actions were correct, leading him straight to the door where Clockwise and Bilbo escaped. The black cat was so close. Unaware to the black cat, the macaw finally saw Bilbo again, carrying a gold ring in his hand and sliding into his breeches’ pocket.


	13. Mirkwood Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second one-shot for _The Hobbit_. It is here that Clockwise, Bilbo, Thorin and Company’s journey to the Lonely Mountain continues. Clockwise’s song in the second section is my own composition.

Clockwise didn’t get a break until he and the company were clear of the Wargs and goblins. He wanted to ask Gandalf if he spotted Bilbo’s magic ring, and whether the wizard was suspicious of this unusual turn of events. By the time he did get his thoughts straightened out, he and the company were brought by Eagles to a pinnacle of rock. And here was where the scarlet macaw was welcomed by the Lord of the Eagles… after the Eagle-lord had his fill of fresh rodent.

"Excuse me, but will I be eaten as well?" Clockwise asked, trembling.

The eagles laughed merrily at the macaw’s reaction. But none so much as the Lord of the Eagles, who spoke to the smaller bird,

"Little parrot, why indeed would any of the Company consider you as food?" He added, out of remorse, "It is only because you wear the bronze pendant, one of Lady Galadriel's gifts, that we do not intend to have you as part of this meal, nor would your companions." He whispered to the macaw, low enough for even Gandalf’s ears to hear, "I am Gwaihir, the Lord of the Eagles as you well know. What is your name? Also, what brings you this far from home?"

"I am called Reyes by birth, but most call me by my nickname, Clockwise. They think I am a comedic macaw, or parrot, if that is your desire to call my bird species," the macaw explained. "I am actually glad to have this pendant with me. Galadriel is such a beautiful Elf Queen."

"Come. We can talk more in private. And we may find some food for you that is not meat – if you do not eat meat, little clockwise," Gwaihir said, kindly.

The scarlet macaw replied, "No, I am not built that way, like eagles – no offense."

"None which I may speak.” Gwaihir said, chuckling. “Come." He picked up Clockwise by his talon, bringing him over to a berry bush. Grateful, the scarlet macaw ate in peace. He then asked to be brought back to the Company, which the Lord of the Eagle agreed to do for him.

o-o-o

Luck was nearly on Clockwise and the Company. As they reached the Wilderland, they were met by a skin changer named Beorn. The scarlet macaw’s first reaction to the man was fear. He hadn’t met a skin changer before, especially one who could transform themselves into a large bear. Being invited to stay at Beorn’s house didn’t settle the macaw’s tremors. He was petrified, wondering if the skin changer would eat him alive.

"What sort of bird is this?" Beorn asked the wizard.

"He has told me many times he is a macaw.” Gandalf explained. “His name is Reyes, but he more often goes by the name Clockwise. He is rather an excitable fellow, but I am certain there is more to him than meets the eye.”

“Indeed there is.” Beorn turned to the macaw. “You are safe here, friend bird.”

“That’s what the Eagles said,” Clockwise trembled with fear.

“He speaks! At last,” Thorin said, kindly. “How we have missed your innocent voice, Clockwise.”

“You should hear me sing!” Clockwise cleared his throat. He sang a quaint song of peace, that his father and grandfather once sang to him,

“I am a tender bird,   
Fare not to hear my song.   
For I am a tender bird!   
And you are my foe.”

“Pleasant song,” Beorn said.

“How tender are birds?” Bilbo asked, quite confused.

“Wait! That was only the first verse!” Clockwise chirped. He sang further,

“I am a tender bird,   
But you have heard me last!   
Slaying of mighty beasts   
with creatures far and wide.

“I may be a tender bird,   
but you, sir, are a dwarf,   
or a hobbit, or a kindly old wizard!   
Falcons don’t scare me.”

“I really think you were making those last two verses up,” Bilbo spoke, calmly.

“Clockwise!” Gandalf burst in annoyance.

“Yes, Gandalf. Please don’t hurt me,” Clockwise cowered behind Bilbo’s chair.

“Hmm…” Gandalf thought it over. “Is there one more verse, or are you keen on changing the words too much.”

“Oh, this is my rendition of the ‘I am a tender bird’ song,” Clockwise admitted. “There was terrible gory words when my grandfather first taught me the song. My dad changed some words, and I took it a step further. The last verse isn’t as bad as the previous two verses.”

“Then sing away, friend bird,” Beorn suggested.

“Yes, sing away,” Gandalf grumbled.

“Very well. I won’t waste any further time,” Clockwise said, perching on the table. He cleared his throat again, ready for the last verse of the tune,

“I am a tender bird,   
you may not hear me sing.   
But you’ll hear me fly,   
straight and true   
to wherever this road leads.”

A silence filled Beorn’s house. At first Clockwise thought he said something wrong. He remembered at last, “The End. Heheh!” To his surprise, he was welcomed by cheers and mugs clanging on the table. The macaw smiled, chuckling to himself. He did a good job, even by the wizard’s standards.

“Well now, let’s continue discussing our quest,” Gandalf said, to which everyone agreed, including Clockwise. The macaw was ready to continue the quest to the Lonely Mountain.

o-o-o

The next day, Clockwise was in an agitated state. He didn’t understand why Gandalf wanted him, the dwarves and Bilbo to stay inside Beorn’s house. This only made the macaw more restless and fidgety. And that concerned the wizard in the grey robes.

"Why Clockwise, whatever is wrong?" Gandalf asked, cheerfully.

"Gandalf, why can't you take me with you, the next time you leave?" Clockwise asked, in distraught.

"If I did, then you would already know where I am traveling," the wizard admitted.

"And?" Clockwise asked aloud, frustrated. "Anything else you would like to add?"

"My, my, friend, you are very loud this evening. It would be better if you keep your thoughts quiet…"

"Gandalf, I'll only speak in thought when we're out in the Wilderness. Here, I feel more acquainted to speaking my opinions, only because no one here is listening to me!" Clockwise cried, frustrated again. "If anything, I'll dodge a squirrel before Bilbo can tell me what to do."

"How does a squirrel relate to you?" Bilbo asked the scarlet macaw, with a quizzical expression.

"It doesn't. I was simply trying to make a point," Clockwise admitted in a serious tone.

"I'm sure you do not need to speak your thoughts. It's better if you remain quiet for the time being," Gandalf said, sharply, ending the dispute before Clockwise could protest.

The scarlet macaw did not approve of being treated as if he were invisible. Still, he had to admit that, sometimes, the wizard knew what he was doing. And that was fine with Clockwise. Yes, it was indeed.

The days passed. By the time the Company was ready to set out, Beorn spoke to the scarlet macaw once more. Clockwise was still fearful of the skin changer. But he resolved to his wishes, hoping one of those wishes was the bird not getting eaten by the bear.

"Reyes, Gandalf is a wizard and a wandering traveler." Beorn advised.

"Still, he won't at least let me travel with him?" Clockwise asked, curious.

"Come Clockwise! The journey awaits us!" Gandalf called, aloud.

"I should leave," Clockwise admitted.

"Yes, but do not blame Gandalf for his travels, Clockwise. He is a wise counselor. You'll understand in time," Beorn admitted, watching the scarlet macaw in earnest. Soon enough, the macaw reached Gandalf and the Company.

o-o-o

Clockwise could hardly breathe. He and the Company were into their fourth day of traveling through Mirkwood Forest, but… there was something… in the air… his breath was heavy, as were his eyelids. He wanted to sleep… no. He would surely die if he slept… and end up… collapsed… into… the arms… of an elven prince… and their… elf… king… oh… sleep… was to… much… oh… he couldn’t… no… sleep was… too… much… for him… now…


	14. Smaug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we’re up to four one-shots for _The Hobbit_. In this case, it helps reveal more of the important events in Clockwise’s journey with Thorin and Company. Here we go. :)

Clockwise awoke with a throbbing headache. He could barely stand on his two legs. His vision was returning swiftly, but who was handing him a fresh bowl of water. While he chose to drank the water from the bowl, his gaze turned to the elven archer standing before him. She looked so beautiful with her flaming red hair. Who was she… wait! Why was she closing the cell door on him? Didn’t she trust him?

He wanted to break free from this cell. Diving head first towards the door, the scarlet macaw’s yellow beak ended up jammed into the metallic bars. He wanted to get free of this cell. If only he could… but wait. Familiar hobbit hands were slowly moving his head back from the door. It was Bilbo! But how?

“Bilbo,” Clockwise said, delighted.

“Shush! Calm down. I’m breaking you and the dwarves out of this prison,” Bilbo said. “But you need to calm down. It’ll be one more push, and… there. You’re free.”

Clockwise checked his beak. It stung, but it was bearable. He flapped in excitement when the door was opened for him. “Oh, thank you Bilbo!”

“Here. You better perch on my shoulder,” Thorin said, extending his hand.

“Yes. Well, I mean… thank you,” Clockwise said, doing as promised.

“Where are we going?” Ori asked, confused.

“Follow me,” Bilbo said. “But keep quiet. There’s guards watching nearby. We have to quiet and cautious.”

“How does that benefit us? Also, who was that charming elf archer who gave me a bowl of water?” Clockwise asked in admiration. True, he fancied the elf… no. His wife. He needed to remember his wife… of course, he hadn’t planned on Thorin holding onto him as they entered a barrel. Now he was confused. “Wait. I thought we were… oomph! Thorin, I’m…” There was too little time to talk, as the lids were secured tight above his and Thorin’s head. “What’s going on?”

“Shush!” Thorin said, whispering, “Keep your voice down, bird. Bilbo just saved us. So, I’m saving you.”

“Does that mean you trust me?” Clockwise asked, before his head clonked against the sides of the barrel. He was okay, but there was water sloshing around outside the curved wooden surface. “Oh, I’m going to be sick.”

“No. Don’t you dare be sick, you…” Thorin spoke too soon, for Clockwise threw up water on the floor, with the watery liquid sloshing against the dwarf prince’s clothes and boots. “Clockwise.” Thorin was serious this time.

“Sorry,” the scarlet macaw said, guilty.

“Just don’t let it happen again,” the dwarf prince said.

“I can’t control myself…” Clockwise hurled again, annoying and disgusting the dwarf prince. “I’ll clean it up. I promise.”

“Now this barrel’s going to smell like you,” Thorin said, disgusted. “Look at the state I’m in.”

“I said I was sorry,” the scarlet macaw said, apologetic. Well, it was going to be a long barrel ride. That was for sure.

“Oh! Clockwise, you impatient—” Thorin about had it with this bird.

“Do you mind if we sing a lullaby together. I’m a great singer!” Clockwise said.

“Daahh. Let’s hope this barrel ride ends as soon as it begins,” the dwarf prince said.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Clockwise said, smiling.

o-o-o

At last, the barrel’s lid popped off. Clockwise flew outside almost as quickly as Thorin. Both were coughing and sputtering, and with good reason. The scarlet macaw grinned sheepishly, but it wasn’t enough to sustain Thorin for recovering from his own brief illness.

“Thorin, you all right?” Bilbo asked, alarmed and concerned.

“Remind me not to sit in the same barrel as this monstrosity,” Thorin said, pointing to Clockwise. The scarlet macaw was stunned.

“I’m sorry.” The macaw perched on the same barrel. “We can be friends, right?”

“Clean up and—” Thorin was cut off by a tall Man.

“Move,” the Man told them.

“But I need to wash, to clean up for – the trouble I’ve caused,” Clockwise answered.

“The Master is waiting for you. I’m Bard,” the noble man said, lowering his bow.

“Thorin Oakenshield,” Thorin said, “and I am back to reclaim my homeland.”

“Then you must speak to the Master at once. Dwarves in Lake-town on a mission that truly means to awaken what lies in the Lonely Mountain.” Bard said, leading the way.

“Clockwise, come on,” Thorin said, taking the lead.

Clockwise flew out of the river in shock. Was he meant to come along? Well, he supposed that was the case. And so, the clean scarlet macaw met with the dwarves, Bilbo and the people of Lake-town. It was here, that he heard the Master speak, peacefully to the strangers,

“Welcome to Lake-town,” the Master said.

“Does that mean we’re allowed in?” Bilbo asked. Clockwise perched on his shoulder.

“I sure hope it does,” the scarlet macaw said, shaking himself off.

“You know, you can be a handful,” Bilbo said, disapproving.

“What?” the macaw asked, confused and still dripping wet.

And so the days passed. Grateful to have a place to perch in the company’s house, the scarlet macaw wondered about the fate of his wife. Rosalina was still out there. There was still chance she might be alive… or… no, he couldn’t think it. If there was indeed a way to save her, he would have known. And what of the fate of Hakim, the Tonkinese cat that led him on this adventure? It was hard to say.

For now, he found peace with the dwarves and Bilbo. That was enough, for now at least.

*.*.*

Autumn approached. They had little time to reach the mountain before the last light of Durin’s Day came and went. Perching on Thorin’s shoulder, Clockwise waved farewell to the citizens of Lake-town. However, his flapping wings kept slapping the back of the dwarf prince’s head.

“Do you mind?” Thorin said, gruffly.

“Sorry,” the macaw said, sheepish.

“After all this time, you could show some decency,” the dwarf prince said.

“Well, I’m working on the new me.” Clockwise turned to Bombur. “Bombur,” he flew over to the dwarf, perching on his shoulder. “Want to hear some jokes?”

“Sure thing,” Bombur said. “What do you have?”

“Here it comes,” Thorin murmured amongst himself.

“Thorin, Clockwise – or is it Reyes now – he’s not a bad bird. He’s tame around the edges, sure,” Bilbo enlightened, “but he has a good heart, and a well-mannered decency, if that’s what you want.”

“I know who that bird is.” Thorin said. “Well more than he should care to know. But why bother? He’ll find out soon enough who he truly is.”

And so the days passed. Half the time, Clockwise spent his time entertaining the company. He was grateful for Bilbo’s help, but Thorin… well, the macaw could sense some growing fear in him. There was a change in the air, a changed in the dwarf prince that had yet to reveal itself to them. Deciding against going with this new change, as the dwarves continued rowing the boat, the macaw’s attention retreated to Bombur. And boy, was he a dwarf the macaw could entertain.

"Tell me another one, Clockwise!" cried Bombur in delight.

"All right," said Clockwise, thinking of another joke. "What did the cat say to the dog as he climbed up the tree?"

Curious, Bombur asked, "What?"

Immediately, Clockwise told the punch line. "'Hey Bob, how is your apple?'" Bombur's laughter calmed down some, which forced Clockwise to explain in a cheerful tone, "Get it? _Bob's_ your apple."

"Which is where you will be if you don’t stop this ruckus," called Thorin, who wasn't in a good mood for jokes.

Well, Clockwise did stop telling jokes, to a certain degree. It did please him that the others found him good company. But Thorin… well, the macaw hoped he could find some humor in all of this adventuring.

o-o-o

They had arrived at last. The Lonely Mountain was so close now. Just a few more feet and… yes, Clockwise and the Company had reached the X on the map. Now, they just needed to open the door… and the door was found by the crescent moonlight. The scarlet macaw stood back as the door was open, thanks to Bilbo’s efforts.

“And now, friend bird, you are free to follow our hobbit into the mountain,” Thorin said.

“You’re kidding me, right? Right?” Clockwise received no response. “Thorin, I don’t know if I can do this by myself—”

“You’ll be all right. I’ll stay with you, if I can,” Bilbo said.

Clockwise stared at the inky black darkness past the door. He could do this, right? "I do not know if I am ready for this. I mean, I have traveled with all of you throughout this journey and…"

"Nonsense Clockwise!" cried Thorin in delight. "You have proven your worth as our traveling companion in the skies. Now is your chance to accompany our burglar and prove to us you can survive a dragon's flame."

"That's what I am fearful will happen: being killed by a dragon," Clockwise admitted.

The dwarves chuckled merrily.

"Now listen: Gandalf had a purpose for you, didn't he?” Thorin said to the macaw. “And you wanted to accompany us on this Quest? Here is your chance to prove your worth."

Clockwise stared at the tunnel, and then back at Thorin. Could he really succeed? It was anyone’s guess as to what happened under the mountain. "All right, but I don't know what I'll find down there, besides skeletons." He tore off first into the tunnel. Bilbo following him a moment later, cautious but doing his best to stay brave, in spite of what he and Clockwise would find down in the dragon’s lair.

o-o-o

Clockwise zoomed out of the darkened hole, complete with the starry night sky. He was so grateful to be back, but shocked when Thorin picked him up. The last thing he needed was an angry dwarf giving him a foul look.

“Did I miss anything?” the macaw asked.

“Did you see the dragon, Clockwise?” Balin asked.

“Where’s Bilbo? Where is he? And my gold? Is the gold safe?” Thorin asked him.

“I’m here. It’s fine,” Bilbo said. “Please, do not hurt him.”

“What did you both do?” Thorin asked.

“Well, I may have said a few hazy words and a speech about Smaug needed to find a dragon wife,” Clockwise said. “I was acting a bit tipsy and tired though.”

“This is your second chance to find the Arkenstone. Now where—” Thorin was cut off, as the dragon Smaug barreled himself out of the mountain and into the air. Clockwise watched the dragon for a few moments. However, he didn’t expect Bilbo and the others to head back inside the mountain.

“Wait! I can help you. Let me through! CAWK!” Clockwise groaned, zipping through the door and right past Bilbo. The dragon was gone, but the door… no. Thorin shut them inside, with no way out. “Why did you do that for? Bilbo and I had everything under control.”

“Enough!” Thorin spat at him. He told the Company, “We are going to find the Arkenstone.”

“I’ll wait here with Clockwise.” Bilbo said, as the dwarves wandered on. He revealed in his pocket a stunning gem, more stunning than the scarlet macaw imagined.

“It’s beautiful. But…” the macaw added, “I’d rather not tell Thorin. He hasn’t been my personal favorite dwarf at the moment. No offense needed.”

“I can imagine he’s treated you rough.” The gentle-hobbit warned him, “Be patient with the dwarves.”

“For now,” Clockwise said.

“Bilbo! Clockwise! Come here,” Thorin called.

“We should go,” Bilbo said.

“Right,” Clockwise said, following the hobbit. The second they reached the armory, he was more stunned that Bilbo was given a Mithril coat. Such wonder from a glowing silvery chainmail shirt. It was in this moment, and when they arrived inside a large chamber with a starry night sky, that he felt winter on the move.

It was time to migrate to somewhere warmer, but where would he go now? And where was Rosalina and the brown Tonkinese cat Hakim? They were missing, that was for sure. If only he knew their fates. There was so much he needed to tell them, to tell Rosalina. Would he not see her again? Sadly, his questions went unanswered for that evening.

Still, Clockwise held onto hope. He would find a way to finish this quest… but the quest was already finished. Now what was he to do? He hoped that answer would come soon, if not fast enough. There was always hope, and he would find it. Oh yes, he, for sure, would find hope, no matter where it lay.


	15. The Five Armies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we come to the conclusion of the events in _The Hobbit_ and continuation of Clockwise's backstory.

Onwards Clockwise and the Company traveled through the mountain. The way outside was only so far away, and yet the raven named Roäc dropped in for a visit. Clockwise, being the scarlet macaw he was, did his best to defend the dwarves from the raven.

Roäc laughed. “You need not fear me, friend bird. We’re both predators in our own right.” He added. “But I am not here to hurt you. Instead, I came to let you all know that Smaug is dead. He came to Esgaroth and met his fate.”

“How can we be sure of this?” Bilbo asked.

“Smaug is dead, and now the mountain is reclaimed,” Thorin said.

“I’ll meet you at the entrance,” Clockwise said, flying off in search of light… and he found the Front Gate of the mountain around the same time as the dwarves. But he hadn’t planned for this. “What are you dwarves doing? We’re not building a wall—”

“We reclaimed our homeland.” Thorin said. “It is only fitting that we protect it.”

“But won’t the Men come, seeking payment from our success,” Clockwise asked.

“What is your point, friend bird,” Thorin asked, stubborn.

“We should be restoring peace between Men and Dwarves. Even the Elves can…” Clockwise darted away from Thorin, before the dwarf king could strike.

“You have said too much already,” Thorin said. He told the dwarves. “We continue fortifying this mountain.” He stared out at the opening. “Let them come.”

Clockwise shook his head. Even he did not know how long it would take, before others would discover Smaug was gone and the mountain was up for grabs. What remained now was what was about to ensue upon Erebor.

o-o-o

Well, Clockwise had it in the right, for the Elvenking and Bard appeared on the scene. He knew this would happen, but how could he, the scarlet macaw, have guessed otherwise? There needed to be a plan. And if the dwarves weren’t going to help matters – and they didn’t, in this situation – then he, Clockwise, Reyes he was also called, would help out the hobbit, Bilbo Baggins.

And he would do just that. But as the days passed, all the scarlet macaw could do now was sneak out with Bilbo into the campsite, which he did. No surprise to Clockwise’s sight, there was Bard and the Elvenking.

“And so the hobbit and bird have come to us for aide,” the Elvenking said.

“We have a gift,” Bilbo said, revealing the prized gem. “It’s the Arkenstone, and is part of my share of the treasure.”

“Why would you give us this?” Bard asked.

“To find hope and reason,” Bilbo added. “And I do hope that we can come to an agreement.”

“Thank you,” Bard answered.

“Clockwise, let’s head back,” Bilbo said, taking his leave.

“Um… I’ll follow him,” Clockwise said, joining the hobbit. He asked him in whispers, “Why didn’t we ask for food, lodging? We could use that now…”

“Shhh!” Bilbo whispered back, “the dwarves must know we haven’t run off.”

“I’d like this plan better with something good to eat and drink,” he spoke up.

“No time for that. Let’s go,” Bilbo said, as he and Clockwise neared the mountain. Clockwise hoped that something good would come from this bargain…

o-o-o

Well the next couple of days were just one bad commotion after the next. Clockwise didn’t understand why he was being kicked out of the mountain. Oh wait. He remembered: Thorin had sent him away moments after Bilbo, just for the payment of the Arkenstone.

_“How dare you call yourself my friend, Clockwise!” Thorin spoke, gruffly. “Go NOW!”_

“How dreadful,” Clockwise murmured to himself.

It didn’t matter now, for Dain and his army of dwarves had arrived with the hint that war was coming. In the end, the scarlet macaw found himself caught within the folds of the battle. The Battle of the Five Armies. He didn’t want to be in a war. Now that he was, and covered in light chainmail, he found himself dodging spears, orc claws, and arrows that shot left and right.

“Hey –” That was too close for him. “Gandalf!” He cried.

“Fight Clockwise! Fight!” Gandalf called right back.

“Oh,” Clockwise said. He was determined to end this battle. He spun around, only to be clonked on the head by a hilt. He fell to the ground, locked in unconsciousness…

“Clockwise? Clockwise…” cried a familiar, gruff voice. “Are you awake… Clockwise!” There was Gandalf. His face was so close…

“Aaahhh!” Clockwise cried, moving back a few steps.

“You’re all right,” Gandalf said, allowing the bird to perch on his shoulder. “But Thorin isn’t.”

“How long was I out?” The scarlet macaw asked.

“Long enough to witness the eagles arriving to help us,” the wizard said.

“That’s good.” He liked the eagles.

“And there’s Thorin,” Gandalf said, moving the tent’s curtain back.

“No,” Clockwise said, flapping his wings over to the dwarf king. “Thorin. Thorin, I didn’t know.”

“Don’t trouble yourself, Clockwise,” Thorin said. “You have the spirit of a hawk. Never let your strength wain. Your friends need you. They need you in the days to come. Take care… my friend… my bird friend…” He coughed weakly.

“Thorin,” Bilbo said, saddened.

Clockwise bowed his head. The dwarf king who journeyed with them for so far was gone. He couldn’t take this. Not now. But if one small measure came from this venture, his gold chain was returned to him, thanks to Beorn’s efforts. The macaw didn’t know how he lost such a prize gem.

*.*.*

In the days that followed, Clockwise met with the Lord of the Eagles, who came across a flowing river filled with fresh water. The scarlet macaw drank greedily. He wouldn’t miss his chance for fresh, clean water.

"You did well, Reyes.” Gawihir spoke, calmly, “You may yet prove useful in Middle-earth after all. The tale of Clockwise Goblin-slayer will spread in time throughout these lands. I promise."

"Indeed, I am changed, Gwaihir, but Thorin shouldn't have died the way he did," Clockwise admitted, feeling guilt spread inside himself. Still, he did remember his battle against the Goblins in the Battle of the Five Armies.

"So, where will you travel now? Do you have a home here?" Gwaihir asked, curious.

"No,” Clockwise said, “my home was in a time not yet passed. I do not yet have a home here, but I would like to see Rivendell or the Shire again. I heard often from my Grandpa Roland about the Shire, but I did not expect to see it that beautiful." Curious and in concern, Clockwise asked the Lord of the Eagles, "Will I ever see Gandalf again?"

Gwaihir nodded in agreement. "I guarantee it, Clockwise. I have no doubt."

"I hope so, and if my cat friend is still out there – I don't know if he will survive this world," Clockwise said, his thoughts filling with hope as he dunked his head into the water, cleaning the dried blood that rested across the side of his head.


	16. Wandering Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter where _Talisman’s Folly_ and _Kindred’s Strife_ crossover.

Two years passed. Already, Clockwise heard rumors of an evil black cat. Apparently, this cat was searching for something. But then, so did the creature Gollum. What the scarlet macaw was already certain of was meeting this black cat’s brother.

One night, the scarlet macaw regrouped with Gandalf the Grey. For the wizard was searching high and low for information about Gollum, as well as his whereabouts. It was on this night that Clockwsise decided to press for information.

"Any further news on that wicked black cat?" the scarlet macaw asked.

"No, but I wish to hear your opinion on the matter," Gandalf said, calmly.

"Oh.” Clockwise was hesitant. “Well, I may have heard some rumors of this black cat and his brother. His brother is a good friend of mine, even though we are acquaintances and…"

"Do you mean you know his brother Ester?" Gandalf asked, speaking clearer.

"I knew him, but I couldn't –" He paused. "What have you heard?"

Gandalf shrugged. "You could say I have seen Ester recently travel from Lothlórien to Rivendell, but that was five months ago. Times have changed since then."

"I might as well head to Rivendell and see this Ester for myself. Then again, I do remember meeting this black cat named Gizzard… how strange," the scarlet macaw muttered to himself, at the end of his second sentence. "If I had known there was another wicked black cat around, I would have…"

"Don't be so hasty! You do not know if this newcomer is good or ill," Gandalf snapped. "Now, we have work that must be done and we cannot waste it by searching for your cat friend."

"But Gandalf…"

"No 'buts', Clockwise. You agreed to be my traveling companion and travel we shall go," Gandalf said in a serious tone.

"I know what I saw in the Misty Mountains." Clockwise muttered. Seconds passed before the scarlet macaw flew, alongside Gandalf, across the vast terrain.

*.*.*

When spring of the year 2944 TA, or the Third Age of Middle-earth, arrived, Gandalf released Clockwise from their companionship. I return, Clockwise began his search for his acquaintance Gizzard and his evil brother. For a time, and finding food to eat as well as fresh water, he nearly lost hope. How was he supposed to find either cat, let alone wonder if his quest was stretched out too thin?

In May, of that same year, and towards the Misty Mountains, Clockwise spotted a cat with silver fur running across the snow paths. Whatever the cat’s ambitions or reasons were, he failed to find out. With luck, or even chance on his side, the scarlet macaw arrived in Rivendell by December. In angst, he fled into the woods. From there, he hoped to see his friend Gizzard once more, if the black cat was spending time in Rivendell. He had yet to see if he was correct on this matter. But then, who knew. Right?


	17. Sealed Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, we are where _Talisman’s Folly_ crosses over with _Kindred’s Strife_. But this time, our cats and macaw meet at last… and again.

One morning, while flying in the woods, Clockwise met two cats: a black cat and a grey tabby cat. They introduced themselves as Gizzard and Gwen, respectively. Oh, how long it had been since the scarlet macaw had seen the black cat. It was then that it made sense: Gizzard’s birth name was Ester. Where then was his brother? That remained to be seen.

While in the city of Imladris, Clockwise met the elven lord, Elrond Halfelven. He was grateful for the elf lord to let him stay in Rivendell. Ad how much he missed the smell of fresh berries and other stores of food. Already, he felt like a happy macaw. But that wasn’t all, for inside a long chamber, the scarlet macaw was greeted by Gwen. This gave the bird ample opportunity to perch on one of the bookcases. Gwen spoke to him then and there.

"You realize you can speak as well, whether aloud or by thought.” Gwen said aloud. “Of course, I have noticed you have spoken to Gandalf greatly by thought, and to other races of Middle-earth, yet you chose to refuse to speak aloud to Estel."

"Why do you ask? What reasons have you to speak with me, Gwen?" Clockwise added in disbelief, "I have dealt with cats in the past, but you are nothing compared to Gizzard."

"What makes you say that, Reyes? If I may call you by your birth name," Gwen asked.

"You alone can call me Reyes, but no one else needs to know. I've told one too many people my birth name and…" He returned to the original question, "Listen, I only said you're nothing next to Gizzard. Besides, Gizzard is my friend and why must you call him Ester. Is that his name by birth?"

"It's the first name he spoke of in Lothlórien. He heard about your arrival from Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and the Wizards or Istari. He knows you've already traveled across Middle-earth," Gwen said, sharply.

"I have only been to the Shire once," Clockwise admitted, adding freely.

"I am aware of your journey there with Gandalf. Will you return there one day?" Gwen asked, curious.

"I might as well. I might as well not stay in Rivendell, if Gizzard is going to act stingy and stern. He is younger than me, Gwendolyn. You don't have any right or reason to…"

Gwen interrupted, curiosity reflected in her eyes, "To what, Clockwise?" Cocking her head off to the side, Gwen added, "You realize you and I might be alike. We're not telling your friend Gizzard or Ester about our pasts. Also, you seem to be the one who is trying to avoid cats, and cats are very… sneaky yet quick in close combat."

"Why are you speaking to me, Gwen? What have I done to deserve your gratitude?" Clockwise asked, a little saddened. "My wife Rosalina died in the rainforest… you did not need to know that part."

"I promise to keep it a secret from Ester. Just as you will keep quiet about me living in the Dark Ages," Gwen said, whispering loudly. "Do we have a deal?"

Clockwise nodded. "Yes, but only if you promise to be my friend, instead of pretending like you're up to something. You could treat Gizzard with more respect than you have."

"We'll see with time, Clockwise," Gwen said, coyly.

"Do you promise not to hurt him again? Elrond told me about your constant bickering and cat fights with Gizzard. Even if Gizzard hasn't said much, I can still see in your eyes what you have done to him thus far. If you were wise, you would leave him alone. He's not that bad for a black cat," admitted Clockwise, defending Gizzard.

"You realize Ester's brother Mortar was seduced by the One Ring, Sauron's Ring of Power?" Gwen asked, serious.

"I know already.” Clockwise said. “I have seen his brother in the Misty Mountains. I wasn't lying about that. I know what I saw, Gwen."

"Good, because one day you will tell Ester the truth, as I will in time," Gwen admitted in a calmer tone, before she left Clockwise alone in the study.

*.*.*

Clockwise fled from Rivendell in the night. He did not return until five years later. When asked by Gizzard what had happened, the scarlet macaw wouldn’t say much, and yet he would speak to Elrond about the situation. It was clear now they needed to search for Gollum and Mortar, Gizzard’s brother, who was after what he called his “Scratch Toy”. As the search continued, eventually, Clockwise crossed paths with Estel. On the return trip to Rivendell, the scarlet macaw warned Gizzard to watch his back.

The roads were becoming dangerous.


	18. Raised Tensions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that Gwen's dialogue, a bit of her dialogue, is the same as it was in _Kindred's Strife_ , One-Shot 9, titled "Aragorn's Inheritance".

On the day Estel returned to Rivendell, Clockwise learned that Estel’s true name was Aragorn, son of Arathorn and the Chief Lord of the Dúnedain, as well as the heir of Isildur. But the scarlet macaw did not plan on Gwen saying anything on the matter, until she spoke up,

"Narsil is a talisman's folly, and if Ester chooses to follow Aragorn, he will be the strife amongst his kindred… the cat's kindred strife."

Clockwise remained silent. At least, until he asked Gwen whether he was also a talisman’s folly. The grey tabby cat avoided the question, darting out of the chamber after Gizzard. The scarlet macaw waited until the two cats were out of sight before approaching Elrond and Aragorn. Elrond spoke so seriously to the macaw, enough that it surprised him.

"Clockwise, I have instructed you to leave…"

"I know Master Elrond,” Clockwise spoke, innocently, “but I was wondering if I could stay and hear what you and Aragorn have to say about this young man's lineage."

"Very well, but keep yourself quiet," Elrond admitted, speaking to Aragorn in turn over another piece of his inheritance.

Clockwise, when Elrond commanded him, stayed in the room a little while longer. Although the ranger told him everything was fine, the macaw was a little on edge. Did he know what would happen next? And what about the two cats, his new friends?

"I should go and see if Gizzard and Gwen need anything from me.” Clockwise said, timid, “Of course, I wish to speak to Gandalf about Mortar…"

"I know you do, Reyes, but about Mortar involves a task that you will need to relay to Gandalf the Grey," Elrond explained briefly.

"What task might that be, Master Elrond?" Clockwise asked, growing concerned.

"I would like you track Mortar and see if you can find out any information from him about the One Ring. It seems that Ring of Power is growing and Sauron, meanwhile, has returned in secret to Mordor. If you can find out anything concerning Mortar's whereabouts, the Elves will then deal with this black cat in a way that we think is fit to solve this problem," Elrond said in grave explanation.

"What if I don't survive?" the scarlet macaw asked, nervously.

"Do not fear, for I know you will do well. If not, then Gwaihir can send his Eagles in search of Mortar," admitted Elrond. "That is your first task. You may seek out Gandalf the Grey for assistance, but I am certain you will also do well relaying the messages to Gandalf and I. Now, leave me at peace for a while." He watched Clockwise nod, before flying out of the chamber through an open window.

*.*.*

On the day of his flight out of Rivendell, and before meeting up with Aragorn and Gizzard, Clockwise was stopped by Gwen. Although the scarlet macaw saw no flaws in Gwen, he doubted Gwen’s abilities, especially how she reached him so fast.

"Where are you traveling?" Gwen asked, a little frightened.

"I'm going to search for Gandalf. Maybe along the way I'll reunite with Gizzard," the scarlet macaw admitted. Calmly, he asked her, "Why are you here?"

"I hoped you wouldn't leave me as well. You and Ester are the first friends I have ever had, apart from Elrond and Arwen," Gwen replied, softly. "I need you here, as well as Ester. I cannot let you two go out there and get yourselves killed by enemies."

"Well I won't get killed. I promise," the scarlet macaw said.

"How?" Gwen asked.

Clockwise sighed heavily, "I don't know, but I hope that I will meet up again with Gizzard and Gandalf the Grey soon. Besides, you shouldn't be here, watching me leave. This is not really a goodbye." He paused. "You remind me so much of my wife. It's embarrassing."

"I never would have taken you as a serious macaw, or are you always this way around your friends?" Gwen asked, coarsely.

"Do not remind me of Rosalina.” Clockwise said, regretting his next words, “Her death is a heavy loss to me."

"Yet it still rings inside you. Reyes, if you want to live again, you need to think about life more than death. You cannot cling onto the past," Gwen said, giving him some advice.

"You're one to talk.” Clockwise snapped. “When was the last time you ever thought about your previous home or the chances of ever coming home at all, seeing your children or hoping to have children someday. You don't know what it's like to almost be a parent. Well, I did know what that feeling was like and I want it back so badly. I need it back in my life. Without my wife, what else is there worth living? She haunts me still, even in my dreams. I cannot turn away unless I know her fate, which is unknown to me even now." He fell silent as he zoomed out of the first open window. He then flew away from the Valley of Imladris, not looking back to see if Gwen was okay. But were they okay? It was hard to say in that moment. Everything happened so fast. He just couldn’t bear it any longer. He hoped Gwen would understand.


	19. Memory Loss

In the next two years, Clockwise soared in search of the black cat Mortar. His journey led him to Rhovanion, for a time. But the search did not last for too long, for the scarlet macaw lost the cat’s trail. It was exactly what he hoped wouldn’t have happened.

But it did. What then could he do now?

Well, attend the meeting of the White Council. And he did, where he perched on Gandalf’s shoulder as the meeting dragged on. The scarlet macaw never been so bored, but here he was listening to the White Council’s speeches. What did interest Clockwise was the presence of the Tonkinese brown cat Hakim, who made a silent entrance. Before the scarlet macaw could speak, Galadriel informed the Tonkinese cat,

"Hakim, this is a rare occasion for you to enter this Council.” Galadriel said, “I had hoped you would come sooner."

"I know, Lady Galadriel, but some matters needed to be taken care of first, which includes a matter concerning your bird friend Reyes," Hakim announced, forcing everyone's attentions on Clockwise.

"And what business do you have with me?" Clockwise asked the cat.

"Don't flatter me with small details, macaw. I know your allegiances and where they will soon fall. Your time in this world will come to an end. It is already foreseen, but your wife is already aware of this affair," Hakim exclaimed, sternly.

Clockwise paused. "My wife is dead, Hakim. No one can bring her back to life, except for Ilúvatar. We know how powerful he is, and justice serves him as well as mercy."

"Yet you would deny the fact that your wife Rosalina is alive. Yes?" Hakim asked, suspicious.

"I would give anything to see her again," Clockwise admitted, saddened.

"You may yet have your chance, as long as the future is certain. Then again, destiny may lead you down another path, but it is one that you won't survive. Yet if you live this long…"

Clockwise interrupted. "Then what would happen, Hakim?"

"You will see. I have no doubt," Hakim said, smiling cleverly.

That was it. Just as Clockwise prepared to fly – he was smacked by one of Gandalf’s spells. The scarlet macaw toppled over. No. His memories… they were… they were… who was he? He hardly knew what to say. He turned to the Tonkinese brown cat for answers, but only received one.

“You are Clockwise.” Hakim addressed him. “You are the most comedic parrot there is. As for your future. Well…” he spoke more seriously. “I suppose we will wait and see.”

“Hakim, is this necessary?” Gandalf asked the cat.

“One day soon, when the spell you jetted at this poor parrot recedes and is finished, then Clockwise will remember. You know this, right?” Hakim asked.

“Yes.” Gandalf spoke, gruffly, “Fair enough. Let’s hope his memories return as quickly as they fled.”

After the Council’s meeting ended, Gandalf returned the scarlet macaw to Rivendell. Gizzard was not happy with Clockwise’s state, but then he supposed this was how it would stay for a while. But when would Clockwise’s memories return? Even Gandalf wasn’t sure when that would happen. For now, they were left with mending the scarlet macaw’s mind, until something jogged his memories. Until then, they were stuck with Clockwise’s comedic side and who he was at this moment in time.


	20. Epilogue

Rosalina poked her head out of a fallen log. She just had enough worms to keep herself well-fed. But looking around Fangorn Forest, she found herself in need of another animal to talk to. The trees were all right, but it wouldn’t hurt to be around birds, critters and what not. But she hadn’t expected Hakim’s return.

“Hakim, what news do you have?” Rosalina said. “Drat! Did I just understand the languages of these peoples? Drat again! Oh, why can’t I stop?”

Hakim purred and laughed. “I see you’ve learned Reyes’ speech.”

“How is he? Does he know I’m here?” Rosalina asked, curious.

“I’m afraid Reyes has lost his memories.” Hakim said to the blue-and-gold macaw. He admitted, truthfully, “He was struck by one of Gandalf’s memory spells.”

“You’re joking,” Rosalina said, confused. “Reyes wouldn’t… he couldn’t…” it sunk in. “NO! He couldn’t have. He…”

“Shhh!” Hakim told her. “Yes, he did. He needs your help as well with restoring those lost memories. For now, all he knows is that he’s a comedic parrot.”

“He’s a macaw, Hakim,” she said.

“Still, we must do our best to restore his memories.” Hakim sighed. “Whatever fate lies ahead for all of us, we must be prepared.”

Rosalina sighed. “Then I guess it’s up to me to stay here, until the time comes.”

“Can you keep yourself occupied until then?” The Tonkinese brown cat said.

“Yes, I can,” Rosalina said, nodding.

“Then we are in good hands. For now,” Hakim said, taking off again.

Well, Rosalina thought, now onto business. She needed her husband back. Maybe, just maybe, they would be reunited. For now, anything happened. The good news: Rosalina was safe in Fangorn Forest. But for how long would that last until the time came? Well, Rosalina could only trust Eru Ilúvatar would bring her husband back to her. What happened afterwards remained to be seen.

o-o-o

Clockwise burst into wet tears. But he had to ask himself: do macaws cry? He certainly was, in his own right. He couldn’t risk his memories fading from him. And yet, after Mortar and Gollum were captured, thanks to Aragorn and Gizzard, the question returned to Clockwise’s thoughts: how was he to live without his memories?

“Clockwise, I have an assignment for you,” Gandalf said.

Clockwise zoomed on the wizard’s staff. “Oh really!” He was excited now. “What is it?” Wow. Did he really switch from crying to being happy?

“Get off my staff!” Gandalf croaked in frustration.

“Sorry,” the scarlet macaw said, moving off his staff. “What’s the assignment?”

“Go to the Shire and await my orders. If I do not return, head to Bree without me,” Gandalf said.

“Wait… what?” Clockwise was confused. Even as he took the wizard’s words to heart, he found his way in the Shire. But Gandalf wasn’t there. And the year was 3018 TA. Surely he missed something. All right, enough was enough! Gandalf wasn’t coming for him. And yet, as he flew, he found himself at Bree-town, where Gizzard awaited. “Maybe if I sneak in quietly, no one will notice,” he told himself.

And that’s what the scarlet macaw did. For it was in Bree-town where the scarlet macaw would be reunited with the black cat Gizzard, Aragorn and the hobbit Frodo Baggins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the third prequel in the Item Insertion Parody Anthology.
> 
> I wish to thank ValueMyHeart for reading and giving me some ideas at the beginning of this story. And thank you, fellow readers, for reading this story all the way to the end of this tale. It’s much appreciated. :)
> 
> See you all in Reader’s Retribution: the main story of this anthology. :)
> 
> Aria Breuer


End file.
